Kingdom Hearts Star Break
by Blue Raiku
Summary: In this story Sora and co dont exist and instead the duty to protect the worlds is taken up by 2 young keyblade masters knowing nothing of the journey ahead of them where they will face the threats to the realm of light.
1. Chapter 1 Duo Dive

Kingdom Hearts Star Break

World: Destiny Cross Roads

Chapter 1: Duo Dive

Ricks dive to the heart:

A young boy named Rick is falling through utter darkness and can't move. The darkness suddenly lessens and a bright light slowly builds up below him. He gets closer to the light and his descent lessons and he gently taps down on the light. He steps forward and the light suddenly scatters revealing a platform beneath him. A voice is suddenly heard from nowhere.

"So little time … yet so much to do…but take your time….don't be afraid….. The door is still closed…..walk to your own pace…now take your step forward…and choose your path …" says the mysterious voice.

Pedestals appear around the pillar holding a sword, a shield, and a staff. A he looks at them the voice speaks yet again.

"Choose the type of power you value most…choose…..choose…..choose…." said the voice.

Rick walks slowly towards the sword and pick it up with his tiny hands and looks it over before looking upwards at where he thinks the voice is coming from.

"The power of the warrior …it can bring either salvation …..or destruction ….at the whim of the user…do you value this power….?" Asks the voice.

Rick slowly nods his head upwards and the sword pillar sinks leaving the sword behind with him.

"You have chosen…now choose that which can be done without…."

Rick looks at the other pillars and after consideration approaches the staff and after taking a last look at the shield picks it up.

"The tool of the mystic…..the powers of the arcane arts…do you give up this power….?"

Rick nods and the rod vanishes along with the pedestals and the shield briefly appears in his free hand before vanishing away leaving him alone with the sword.

"Very well…."

Rick waits hoping for some kind of clue on what to do next and after a few moments walks around the pillar and notice for the first time the portrait on the pillar.

The platform shows the sleeping form of Rick and Davey and it appears they are both holding something in their hands but Rick can't see it for some reason. The background to the sleeping duo is what appear to be clouds under the water and twinkling stars. There is what looks like ropes of light tying them together. The rope looks like its heading out away from the duo and Rick slowly follows the rope to the edge of the portrait and look out into the darkness where steps appear and after a last look at the pillar Rick climbs the steps.

Rick notices after a few steps that the pillar and some of the steps behind him have vanished. They start vanishing at increasing speed and he sprint up the steps and sees the next platform in the distance. He runs faster and barely makes it before the last step vanishes and he rolls across the pillar to the center. He slowly gets up while panting and jumps up after seeing a face under him only to realize it's another portrait. He walks off the portrait and examines it.

The pillar has the rope from the previous pillar making its way across the pillar to the sleeping forms of Amber and Brianna sitting in an area of light while below it the rope starts looking sickly with bits of black mixed in with it and ends with an area of darkness with Jimmy inside the darkness sleeping with countless yellow eyes watching him. Rick slowly walks over to Jimmy's section and get on his knees and touches his sleeping form. The darkness of the picture leaps up into a shadow like being with glowing yellow eyes and with small stature. Rick jumps backwards from his kneeling position and lands on his backside. He slowly backs away from it and the thing watches him carefully with what appears to be vague interest but he can tell it's a charade and that it's just trying to put him into a false sense of security before it pounces.

"Don't be afraid…"

Rick jerks his head up at the voice and startles the shadow into attacking him with the sudden movement. He quickly brings his hands up to his face for protection and his right hand glows with a bright intense light which the shadow bounces of off.

"You possess the power to fight… so ….don't be afraid…"

The light solidifies into the sword from earlier…

Rick looks at it closely before doing a tiny swing and looks at it again before smirking and getting into a stance. The shadow leaps and he cuts it in half through its stomach and it vanishes into puffs of darkness. He brings his sword down and looks mighty pleased with himself before more and more shadows emerge from the portrait. He barely have enough time to blink before they all dog pile on top of him. He struggles with little results.

"Don't give up…keep your light burning strong…."

He shuts his eyes during the struggle and has the feeling that he's sinking in something and suddenly the weight on him is gone and he feels his back slowly touch some sort of surface. He slowly opens his eyes and finds himself sitting alone on a new platform and the sword gone. He gets up and observes the portrait.

The portrait shows the rope again from the other pillars but it is now in pieces throughout the portrait. The portrait shows three people that he easily recognizes. It shows Jamie, Chris and Kyle sitting asleep in chairs in a very dark room with what looks like a shadowy horned being behind them. He zones his eyes in one the horned creature and sees a crack form in the pillar. Suddenly a humongous black fist punches up through the pillar and grabs him tight in its fist and pulls him into the darkness. As he and whatever it is that has him are falling he looks down the arm and see a large pair of yellow eyes blink at him. He gasps and sees another bright light below them that makes the creature recoil and let go of him and he falls towards the light and lands on the next pillar. He groans from the creatures grip and slowly gets up and takes in the portrait.

The portrait shows a large group of twinkling stars. Some are white while some are glowing black. There is a big star in the circle and is in the shape of crystal heart. He walks over to the heart and leans over to touch it before a large object lands on the pillar and knocks him over and he gasps in shock at the creature. It looks like a giant version of the shadows from earlier and has what appears to a version of his own uncombed hair style on its head in the form of spikes with large menacing tendril wings on its back.

It rises slowly from its kneeling position and he crawls backwards before quickly getting to his feet and running only to reach the end of the pillar and to slowly look back at the creature which stretches its long powerful arms before lowering its head and looking straight at him.

"Don't be afraid….Because after all….. you possess the mightiest weapon of all….-"

He can't make out the rest and the sword suddenly appears once again in his hand. The creature lunges towards him and he screams and charge straight at it. It jabs its arms at him which he leaps onto and runs up its arms and leaps at its head while its hands slams into the floor. It turns its head at him and after what seems like an eternity to him he plunges the sword into its head and streams of darkness shoot out of its head which soon explodes and its body lands on the pillar and explodes into a massive cloud of darkness that covers the pillar. He land in it and begins sinking fast. He struggle valiantly but keeps sinking.

"That's the way… Don't give in…..Keep your flame burning bright…."

A large steel door with symbols on it materializes close to him. He gasps and stares as the door slowly cracks open and pure light begins spilling forth from it. He reaches for it and the darkness gets a harder grip on him and he keeps reaching towards the door which shoots open and the darkness is obliterated and he slowly gets to his feet and begins heading towards the open door before he hears a new voice calling out to him as the light begins surrounding him. It starts out as distant but quickly gains strength until it feels like the origin of the voice is right next to him.

"Rick…Rick…..Rick…..Rick!" says a different and more familiar voice.

Everything goes white as he puts one foot through the doorway.

Elsewhere….

A young boy named Davey is falling in darkness seemingly asleep until he slowly opens his eyes at a bright source of light below him. He notices that his decent is decreasing in speed and he lands softly on the ground. He gets up from the ground only to see three pedestals. One with a sword, one with a shield, and one with a staff. He jumps at the sound of an unknown voice.

" …. Good… you made it now you have a choice…. but take your time ….."

Davey walks a little uncertainly to the sword while looking for the source of the voice but finds nothing.

"The warriors weapon…. it has great power… but it is not to be taken lightly… do you choose this."

He nods and the pedestal sinks in to the floor. Once again the voice speaks to him and he looks upwards into the darkness.

"Now choose…. what must be sacrificed….."

Davey walks cautiously over to the shield.

"Is this what is least important to you?"

Davey nods and once again the pedestal sinks along with the shield. Davey looks around and finally see's the floor portrait. It has him and Rick sleeping with containing pictures of his other friends. He then notices a stair case made out of what looks like stain glass windows that lead down. He walks down the stair case to a place that looks much the same as the first but has what looks like a shadow in the center with yellow eyes. The shadow disappears and Davey carefully walks to the center of the area only to be confronted seemingly out of nowhere by the shadow. It is staring at him and Davey can tell it means him harm. Out of nowhere the voice returns visibly startling him and the shadow immediately tenses.

"Do not worry….. you have power… but it is up to you on how to use it…."

A light appears in Davey's hand and then fades showing the sword from before. All of a sudden the shadow jumps at Davey and Davey automatically stabs it with the sword and the shadow busts into small pieces of darkness and Davey falls over in surprise. He then see's that there's more shadows surrounding him. He gets up quickly and notices another staircase like the first one. He makes a mad dash down the stairs. He stops when he sees that he has come to another area like the first two. The ground starts to shake and he looks around trying to see what is happening. He then gasps in complete surprise when he sees a large creature much larger than the others with a hole in its chest in the shape of a heart climbing up onto the area. It stare's at him for a bit and then punches the ground near him and Davey falls over. He then quickly gets to his feet and attacks the hand by slashing it with the sword. The monster moves its hand away in surprise and tries to hit Davey with its other hand. But this time Davey is ready. He moves out of the way and stabs the hand and does not pull out the sword. When the creature moves its hand Davey is carried along with it. When the creatures hand is near its head Davey jumps off and stabs the creature in the head and it twitches before it falls onto its back and disappears into the floor leaving a pool of darkness which Davey lands in and starts to sink almost immediately. He begins struggling but to no avail. He once again hears the voice but this time it is distant.

"Do not worry…. trust your friends and yourself…. "

But after that he does not hear anything and the rest is darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 Inseperable Bonds

Chapter 2

World: Destiny Crossroads

Inseparable Bonds

Rick suddenly feels someone lightly shaking his shoulders and saying something to him. He slowly realizes that he is sitting with his face down and slowly opens his Bright Blue eyes. He is in his 4th grade classroom with his head down on his desk with someone who he can barely make out shaking him. He blinks his eyes a few times until He sees Light Brown Hair and incredibly Light Blue eyes and then the face of his friend Amber come into proper view.

"The teacher is giving you two the look of death." Says his friend Amber.

"Eh?" asks a confused Rick.

Rick raises his head off the desk and scratches his Dark Brown long unusually spikey non-gelled hair. Rick looks over to see his African-American friend Brianna with her small few braided hair swinging wildly on her head and blinking her gentle black eyes while shaking Davey in the air like crazy trying to wake him up with his normally short flat brown hair flying about. Davey wakes up in a hurry surprising Brianna and blinking his green eyes.

"What did I miss?" asked a half awake Davey.

Brianna slowly puts him back down in his seat.

"The teacher is giving you two her look of death." Informed Brianna.

"Eh?" Asked both Rick and Davey.

They look groggily at the teacher and freeze when they see the look on her face. She is giving us the mad teacher look that we are all too familiar with.

"Did we wake you?" angrily asked they're teacher.

"uhhhhh….what did we miss?" asked Davey.

"Nothing yet lucky for you two." Said the teacher.

Rick gets ready to talk back with a smart remark before amber puts her hand on his shoulder and he reluctantly stand down. Davey looks over at Rick.

"Do you even remember going to sleep?" asked Davey.

"I think it was somewhere around when she started talking about 5th grade expectations." Recalled Rick.

"I think your right….but most of the time we stay up even when the teacher is really boring." Said Davey.

"Yup" said a chuckling Rick.

Davey smiles lightly and everyone then turn all ears to the teacher.

"All of you have passed." Informed they're very happy teacher.

"Cool" said a pleased Davey.

"Yeah!" shouted a happy Rick.

The teacher gives him another look and he looks around embarrassed at everyone who is staring at him while he tries to laugh it off while his friends sigh.

"Something wrong?" asked Rick.

"Sometimes you two are too much." Said Amber.

"This is us not trying" said Davey.

"We know…." Said Brianna.

"When will we have recess?" asked a not listening Rick.

"As soon as the teacher says though" said Amber.

"Of course" sighed Davey

"Well I want to go now." informed Rick.

The teacher clears her throat and they all quiet and turn towards her.

"We will now have recess for the rest of the day." Said the teacher.

"Awesome" said a smiling Davey.

"YEAH!" yelled Rick.

Brianna and Amber quickly shushed him and realizing his mistake quickly apologizes.

"Oh…..my bad. Behind him Davey is laughing his head off." Apologized Rick.

Everyone begins heading for the classroom door. Rick leaps out of his chair and into the line and Davey mimics the maneuver. Amber and Brianna join the line as well except in less show offy way and go outside and everyone immediately scatters except for the group of friends.

"Where should we go first?" asked Rick.

"I don't know" replied Davey.

"How about the set with the mountain?" suggested Brianna.

They all quickly agree and dash to the mountain set only to find someone already sitting on it. The boy's old friend Jimmy is sitting there alone on the fake mountain. He has his head down and the tip of his short dark blonde hair which always looks like it has gel in it even though he never uses it is swaying lightly in the breeze. His Blue eyes have a faraway look to them. He is wearing his usual attire which consists of a black shirt with a pair of dark grey and green shorts with grey and white shoes. He looks like he is thinking deeply about something.

"Hey Jimmy what are you thinking about?" asked Davey.

He snaps to attention and upon seeing the group he begins to scowl slightly at Rick and Davey.

"You two…." muttered Jimmy.

"Us?" asked a confused Rick.

Jimmy looks at Rick and his eyes slowly drift over to Amber and Brianna and his scowl increases in intensity which everyone notices.

"Jimmy what's with the look? All we're doing is saying hi" asks a worried Davey..

Jimmy grunts and jumps off the fake mountain and walks away leaving his former friends behind looking confused.

"What's his problem?" asked a confused Rick.

"No idea." Said an equally confused Davey.

"Oh well" said Rick.

Rick climbs onto the mountain and scales it like a monkey while Davey just leans against it. Rick stops at the top and hangs his legs of the edge close to Davey and Brianna stands next to Davey while Amber climbs and sits next to Rick.

"The end of 4th grade" said a happy Rick.

"It's about time." said Davey.

"Doesn't feel like it's been that long." Said a thoughtful Brianna.

Amber nods at her.

"Well for me it took forever. What about you Rick?" asked Davey.

"Time just seemed to fly." Replied Rick.

Davey smiles and the whole group goes quiet while looking over the playground.

"Next year will be the final year for us." Said Rick

"Yep" agreed Davey.

"I hope we'll still be together." Said a worried Amber."

"I know we will" said a very sure Rick.

"It would take a lot to separate us." Said Davey.

"Heh look what I've found." Said a familiar voice behind them.

Everyone turns around and Rick and Davey gasp while the girls look confused at the owner of the voice.

"What are you doing here?" asked a very surprised Rick.


	3. Chapter 3 Playground Rumble

Chapter 3

World: Destiny Crossroads

Playground Rumble

Standing before them is none other than Jamie. His flat and large bright blondish brown hair is swaying in the breeze. The sun is sparkling on his glasses making it hard to see his light blue eyes. He is as usual wearing a white shirt with stripes with blue jeans and red and black sneakers. He sneers at us and we see another figure behind him which reveals itself as Chris. His large black hair with small spikes swaying barely in the breeze and sun light sparkling off his glasses making it hard like Jamie to see his black eyes. He is wearing his usual grey shirt and blue jeans with white and black sneakers.

"What do you mean by what am I doing here?" asked Jamie.

"Your getting home schooled now." Said Rick

Davey scowls at Jamie and Jamie sneers at Davey and smiles to himself.

"Still doesn't mean I can't be here." Said a confident Jamie.

He leans back towards Chris

"It doesn't mean I can't be here tight?" whispered Jamie.

Chris shrugs helplessly at him and the group wanders what they're talking about

"I can't hear them." Said Rick.

"Who's that?" asked Amber.

"He's an annoying pest we had in our 2nd and 3rd grade classes." Said Rick surprisingly seriously and not taking his eyes of Jamie.

Jamie leans away from Chris and looks at the group and looks at each face carefully before smiling to himself.

"Looks like there's been quite the change in your line up." Said Jamie.

"What do you mean?" asked Rick.

Davey continues to scowl at Jamie while Chris laughs to himself behind Jamie.

"Jimmy of course… Jamie: I see you did the smart thing and threw him out of your group and got yourselves some new friends...Can't say I'm surprised though...I mean who would want an idiot for their friend that can't even pass the third grade...heheheh...what a lose-"

He gets interrupted by Jimmy roaring from the other side of the set. Jimmy charges and knocks Chris over the railing and tackles Jamie off the mountain where they land in the dirt hard and roll around.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Brianna.

"Why would we?" asked Rick.

"We should…. I don't want to see jimmy in trouble because of Jamie." Suggested Davey.

They hear another voice from they're right and look to see Rick's friend Kyle in a crouching position on the entrance to the slide next to the mountain. His Light brown hair swaying lightly and his Blue eyes trained on the scene below them. Kyle is wearing his usual Blue Jean Jacket and jeans and black shirt and Brown shoes.

"The teachers haven't noticed yet but they will soon" said Kyle.

He looks at Rick and does a small smile that only he notices while everyone else misses it due to still recovering from the shock of his surprising appearance.

"Oh hey Kyle" said a happy Rick.

"Hey Rick" greeted Kyle.

He looks over everyone briefly before looking back at the rolling pair.

Rick hears groaning noises behind them and looks over to the other side of the mountain to see Chris getting up and ready to join into the fight. He runs under the mountain and Rick drops onto his back right as he passes under him and then they're also rolling around in the dirt.

"Great more problems." Complained Davey.

More students begin trying to join into the fight and there are now at least a dozen on both sides.

"The teachers have finally noticed." informed Kyle."

He points at the teachers on the other side of the playground noticing the rumble and getting up from the picnic tables.

"What do we do?" asked a worried Amber.

"I don't think there is anything we can do." said Davey.

Down Below Chris grabs hold of a stick and prepares to whack Rick in the head with it before Kyle drops down and pulls him off Rick and breaks the stick in half against the mountain. Davey looks at Chris and then knocks him over by shoulder ramming him while Brianna goes over and rips Jimmy away from Jamie. Jamie sits up and spits out some dirt while Davey helps Rick up.

"Did we win?" asked Rick.

"No…but the teachers did." said Davey.

Rick looks over to see the teachers coming across the grounds and a lot of other students running in different directions.

"Uh oh." muttered Rick.

The group gets ready to flee right when Jamie gets up and tackles rick under the mountain and knocking Davey over in the process. Jamie holds a struggling Rick to the ground.

"Get off me!" said Rick.

"No...way... You...snuck up...on ...me... Your all nothing….. but a bunch of cowards!" grunted Jamie.

"This coming from the guy whose friend tried to sneak up on Jimmy!" roared Rick.

Rick let out a loud grunt and pushes Jamie off of himself with his feet. Davey rushes in and after Jamie hits the ground Davey steps lightly on Jamie's throat holding him on the ground. Chris appears out of nowhere and knocks Davey to the ground next to Rick and helps Jamie up.

"Well that hurt." exclaimed Davey.

"You're telling me." Said Rick.

Rick slowly gets up and helps Davey up. After Davey stands he looks at Jamie who is rubbing his throat. Chris looks menacingly at the duo and puts a leg forward before Kyle swings in from the top side of the mountain and Jimmy appears from the side entrance to the underside of the mountain with Amber and Brianna appearing from the other side entrance.

"Your move…." panted Rick.

Jamie puts his arm in front of Chris who looks confused when Jamie shakes his head at him. Everyone but Jimmy calms down while Jimmy still has his hands up. Davey looks at Jimmy.

"It's over Jimmy." informed Davey.

Jamie coughs while Chris looks out carefully one of the side entrances to the mountain.

"We still have time." said Chris.

Davey: "Time for what?" asked a confused Davey.

"What's he talking about Jamie?" asked Rick.

"you say you're not coward's right..." started Jamie.

"Yeah..." replied Rick."

"Then this is a challenge to show how courageous you all are" said Jamie.

"What are you getting at Jamie?" asked Rick.

"Come to the school tonight and prove you're not cowards" said Jamie.

"What?" asked a surprise Rick.

"Me and Chris will be here to meet you." said Jamie.

"Like you'd even show up" scoffed Rick.

"He's right and I doubt you will be here" said a smirking Davey.

"Oh we'll be there all right." promised Jamie.

A heavy silence is in the air as everyone thinks this over. Rick looks at Davey and Everyone else before reaching his decision.

"Alright ….you got yourselves a deal." said Rick.

Davey smirks at Jamie and Chris. Jimmy and Kyle both grunt out an agreement while the girls look unsure. Davey turns towards the girls.

"You don't need to come if you don't want to." said Davey

"You guys can't seriously be thinking of doing this." said Amber.

"Yeah we are." said Davey.

"What about you Rick? Are you absolutely sure?" asked Amber.

Rick simply nods in response and Amber and Brianna look at each other before nodding and turning towards Jamie.

"We're in." said both girls at the same time.

"Then we'll all meet here tonight." said Jamie.

"They're coming." said Chris's voice from the entrance.

"I think it is time we got out of here." advised Davey.

Everyone but Rick, Jamie, Amber and Chris leave and Jamie and Rick are staring each other down. Amber grabs Ricks hand and pulls him out a side entrance while Jamie and Chris take the other and narrowly evading a teacher who comes in through the main entrance.


	4. Chapter 4 Show of Darkness

Chapter 4

World: Eternal Crossroads

Show of Darkness

Rick and Amber after fleeing the mountain look for Davey and Brianna but can't seem to find them anywhere and stop near the swings. Rick begins dusting his clothes off. He shakes his dark red T-Shirt and pats down his blue jeans while kicking his black sneakers against the swing sets pole making the whole thing shake while Amber lightly shakes her white T shirt and blue shorts and doesn't bother trying to clean her white and black shoes.

"Where could they have run off to?" asked Rick

"I have no idea." said Amber.

"Dang it." said Rick.

Rick notices an arm sticking out from the side of a wall and due to the angle looks like it is coming straight out of the wall.

"What the heck is that?" asked Rick

The arm goes behind the wall and Davey's head then moves out from behind the wall and looks at Rick. Rick sighs in relief before running over to him where he finds Davey kicking his Black and Red sneakers against the brick wall which also knocks some dirt from his blue jeans while he shakes the sleeves of his white long sleeved t-shirt.

"So this is where you were." Said a happy Rick.

"You know how well I can hide when needed." said a smirking Davey.

"True but still...wait...where's Brianna?" asked Rick.

"No idea." replied Davey.

"We should go find her." said Rick.

"Yeah but I doubt she was caught." said Davey.

"She is pretty tall so we should find her pretty easily." said Amber.

"Or not….she is pretty fast." said Davey.

"But where could she be? Could she have gone inside?" asked Rick

"Maybe…" said Davey.

"We should look inside then." said Rick.

Davey and Amber agree and the trio manages to sneak past some teachers and go inside the school.

"And people wonder why we never get caught" whispers Davey.

"We're just too good at this." Laughs Rick.

"We should check the classroom." suggested Amber.

"Right" agreed Davey.

"Oki dokey then." said Rick.

They surprisingly find the door locked and look wildly around through the window to see if anyone could let them in and unfortunately find no one.

"Why is the door locked?" asked Davey.

"I forgot that the teacher always locks it when no one's here." said Rick.

"Guess Brianna isn't here then." said Amber.

"Where could she possibly be?" asked Rick.

"No idea but we need to find her." said Davey.

"Yeah. Where should we check now?" asked Rick.

"What about the gym?" asked Davey.

"Why would she be there?" asked Rick.

"Well we need a place to start to search right?" said Davey.

"You're right" agreed Rick.

They sneak through the halls to the gym with surprisingly little difficulty. They enter the gym and find no one inside.

"Well at least we have a place to start." said Davey.

"Yup...maybe where missing something" suggested Rick.

"How so?" asked Davey.

Rick thinks over things they could have missed and happens to glance t Amber and suddenly gets an idea.

"Or we're just overthinking things." said Rick with a smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Davey surprised.

"I think I know where Brianna is….. Amber come with me" requested Rick holding out a hand which she quickly took. He then leaves the room with Amber close behind and Davey following in his wake all the way to the hallway their classroom is in.

"Why are we back here?" Asked Davey very confused.

"Because...this is where Brianna is…Amber if you would" said Rick gesturing behind him at something on the wall.

"Oh. I get it now." said Amber catching on.

Amber then enters the room behind Rick and they hear some noises inside and Amber comes out smiling.

"Yeah she's in here" said Amber.

"How did you know?" asked an impressed Davey.

"Simple my dear Davey... we looked everywhere except the place that only girls use...she was in the girls bathroom." Rick as he moves out of the way revealing the sign to which Davey smiles at.

"I didn't see this coming" says Davey.

"Now we just wait for Brianna and then we can talk about the deal." said Rick.

Almost right when Rick finishes speaking the lights in the boy's bathroom across from them suddenly flickers and goes out.

"What in the world?" asked a confused Davey.

"Bulb must need to be replaced or something." suggested Rick.

The boys turn back towards the girls bathroom entrance just in time to miss tiny pair of yellow eyes appears in the dark bathroom before vanishing as the lights turn back on. Rick and Davey turn back towards the boy's bathroom and looks up at the light.

"Looks like it fixed itself." said Rick.

Amber and Brianna walk out of the bathroom with Brianna having small splashes of water on her clothes surprising Rick and Davey.

"Brianna why are your feet so shiny?" asked Rick while looking down.

Everyone looks down and sees that her grey and black sneakers are sparkling and look very clean.

"I was cleaning them in the bathroom." said Brianna.

"Why?" asked Davey.

"Because they got dirty during the fighting" said Brianna.

"Ohhhhh" said Davey finally understanding.

Rick: "Well now we should pick a place for us all to meet up tonight. How about the parents pick up area at the front of the school?" asked Rick and everyone quickly agrees.

"Then it's settled...we'll meet there tonight." stated Rick.

"Okay it might be a good idea to go somewhere else right now so we do not get caught." suggested Davey.

"Yeah." agreed Brianna.

Amber looks at one of the clocks in the hall.

"It's almost time to go home." Said Amber who is looking at a clock."

"Well it is going to be freaky being here at night." said Davey.

"It'll definitely be a first." Said Rick.

"Well we better be getting home see you later." said Davey while walking away.

"Where is he going...we still have an hour and a half left." asked Amber confused.

"Give him a minute." said Rick.

Within a minute Davey comes running back into the hall looking very embarrassed.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking and forgot the time. Also I have something I want to check" said Davey quickly.

"What do you need to check?" asked Brianna.

"He's talking about having the things we need for the tonight. Things like a flash light and maybe a change of clothes. We'll also need a way into the school." said Rick.

"This school also has video cameras." said Brianna.

"If we can sneak in than me and Rick can shut them off." said Davey.

"We should try and shut them down now." suggested Rick.

"We should also get a pair of keys to get into the school." said Amber.  
"I think the head janitor has a set of keys to the school." said Rick.

"Where do you think the janitors keep the keys?" asked Davey.

"I think they keep a lot of pair keys in the janitor closets around the school." said Rick.

"The door might be locked" said Davey.

"I already have a way around that" said Rick with a smirk.

With that said a few minutes later they are standing around in front of a janitor's closet with Rick looking for something in his pockets.

"Uh …what are you looking for?" asked Davey.

Rick instead of replying pulls a key from his pocket and uses it to unlock the door and laughs at everyone's expressions of surprise.

"Why do you have a key?" asked Amber

"One of the janitors is a friend of mine and gave me a key to all the janitors' closet's in the school in case I ever needed something." said a happy Rick.

Rick quickly leads them into the dark closest and shut the door behind them leaving them completely in the dark.

"It's really dark in here" said Brianna pointing out the obvious.

"Need to find the light switch." said Davey voicing everyone's thoughts.

Everyone feels clumsily around the walls and a few things get knocked over in the search and a the sound of someone hurting themselves on something is heard.

"Found it." said Davey triumphantly.

The lights turn on and everyone sees that the closet is now a complete mess and instead of only being mildly dirty like it was when they entered.

"Wow...this place is a dump." said Rick.

"It is actually worse than a dump" stated Davey.

"There's even some kind of growth on the wall." said Amber.

"Reminds you of that growth on my old folder huh." said Rick.

"Yeah but that might actually be worse." said a grossed out Davey.

"My folder is worse? Asked Rick.

"Maybe but at least it did not move." said Davey.

"Move? What are you talking about?" asked Rick.

The growth then moves upwards slightly on the wall and appears to be shaking slightly.

"Let's find that key and fast." said a creeped out looking Amber.

They search through the closet while trying to keep away from the growth on the wall and anymore that could be hiding behind things and unfortunately after a few minutes of searching find nothing.

"Still no sign of it." said a frustrated Davey.

Rick: "it has to be in here somewhere." said Rick.

"Yeah but where?" asked Brianna.

"Maybe it's hidden?" said Rick after thinking it over.

"Why hide a key in a locked room." asked Davey.

"True…..I really hope it's not in that growth." said Rick

Davey looks at the growth with a grossed out look on his face and sees that it is higher on the wall than before and close to the ceiling..

"Me too." said Brianna.

"Let's poke it." said Rick suddenly.

"You do it. I don't want to go near that thing" said Davey firmly.

"Give me something to poke it with." said Rick looking for something to use to poke it.

Davey hands Rick a broom and he quickly turns it around and hops up on an upside down bucket. He reaches carefully out with the broom and reaches too far and falls off the bucket and the broom soars into a shelf and knocks it over.

"Well that's not good." Said Davey who brushes himself off.

"Are you okay Rick?" asked Amber.

"Ow….don't worry I'm okay…..the floor broke my fall." said Rick from the floor.

While he gets up he hears a jingle and looks down in time to see some keys on a ring falling of his chest and catches them before they hit the ground.

"I found them" said Rick triumphantly.

"That's not all you found." said Davey.

Rick follows Davey gaze to see another door that was hidden behind the shelf that says basement.

"Where did that come from?" asked Amber.

"it was behind the shelf he knocked over" said Davey.

"Weird...it looks really old" said Amber examining the door.

"I wonder what's down there…. the camera system could be down there." suggested Rick.

"Maybe….well should we check? Asked Davey.

"Let's do it. It could be fun." Said Rick

"It looks like this door has not been opened in years …..Rick help me open this thing. It's stuck." said Davey while pushing on it.

Rick walks over to Davey in front of the door and together kicks the basement door and it fall falls down the stairs behind it and crashes at the bottom.

"Must be super old for us to kick it down like that." said Rick.

"Somebody probably heard that so we should hurry up." said Amber.

Davey heads down the stairs first and carefully steps around the broken door and kicks some of the pieces aside and waits as the others join him down and begin going walking until they reach an old hallway with old classrooms.

"Wonder why there are classrooms down here." said Rick.

"No idea." said Davey.

"Any idea where the camera system is?" asked Brianna.

"It might be behind the door that say's camera." Suggested Amber while pointing at a door behind Rick and Davey.

"Oh…." said Rick and Davey.

Davey easily opens the door and everyone misses the momentary appearance of dozens of yellow eyes watching them from the dark behind them before they vanish.

"It's huge." Said Rick while looking at the huge computer

"We should unplug it." suggested Davey.

"No. if we just unplug it then they'll have it back up in no time." said Rick.

"Then what should we do then?" asked Amber.

"Well if I can get inside the computer then I can definitely make sure they won't get it back up in time. Just give me a few minutes." said Rick while stepping towards the computer.

Everyone waits in the hallway for a few minutes before Rick steps back out and see that the computer is now off.

"What did you do to it?" asked Amber.

"Just changed some stuff around and tinkered with some stuff inside it." said Rick.

"Well I think it is a good time to leave this place creeps me out." said Davey.

Everyone leaves the room and begins walking back to the entrance.

"Wonder how long these rooms have been down here." said Rick glancing at an open room.

"Longer then we have been alive is my guess." suggested Davey.

"Most likely." agreed Rick.

"Well I vote we never go down there again." said Davey.

"Same here." said Rick.

"You have my vote." said Amber.

"Mine too." said Brianna.

"Well we have what we need for tonight." said Davey.

"Yup. Hey!" says Rick while pointing ahead. Someone is blocking the entrance to the basement at the top of the stairs. The light in the hallway is completely extinguished.

"Who is that?" asked Davey.

"I don't know." said Rick.

"Well we should wait until they move away from the door." said Davey.

There is a sudden change in the feel of the hall.

"Do you guys feel that?" asked Rick.

"Yeah." said Davey.

"What is it?" asked Amber nervously.

"It's getting cold." said Brianna.

"Why?" asked Davey.

"I don't know but we have to do something quick." said Rick

Rick feels along the wall until he finds a door handle.

"I found a door. Follow my voice." said Rick.

Davey walks toward where he heard rick and gets to the door. Rick opens the door and waits until everyone is inside before closing it.

"Look for the light switch." ordered Rick.

After they walk around the room Davey trips on a desk and Davey lets out a gasp of pain.

"What was that? asked Rick.

"Me falling on my face" said Davey's voice in the darkness.

"Ouch." said Rick sympathetically.

"Yeah ….did any one find the light switch?" asked Davey.

"I think I found it." said Amber. The lights turn on and they see the classroom is a dump with broken desks and shelves and pages from books littered on the ground.

"This place is worse than the closet." said Rick looking around the room.

"Yeah but I hope it does not have a growth." said Davey slightly grossed out.

"Growth? Where?" asked Amber looking around alarmed.

"Nowhere Amber...hopefully. we need to find some flashlights." said Rick.

Davey looks around for about a minute.

"I found a box of flashlights." announced Davey while putting a box on a table

"Awesome...hopefully they still work." said Rick hopefully.

Davey turns one on and points it at rick.

"Gaaah...little warning before you do that next time" said Rick while rubbing his eyes.

"….sorry." said Davey with a sheepish look.

"It's okay...hand me one." Said Rick after he finishes rubbing his eyes.

Davey hands one to Rick.

"How many are there?" asked Rick as he turns one on.

"A whole box full….. I would say about twenty." Said Davey while peering into the box.

"Then we have enough." said Rick

"More than enough." agreed Davey.

"Give some to the girls while I check the hallway." said Rick while heading to the door.

Rick leaves the room and flashes the light down both ends of the hallway and sees nothing while inside Davey hands two flash lights to the girls and turns on one for himself and holds it in his left hand and he keeps one that is off in his right.

"Looks clear." said Rick from the hallway.

Davey walks into the hallway followed by the girls.

"Let's get out of here." Said Rick

"Yeah." Agreed Davey.

They head carefully up the stairs and don't notice the darkness behind them get even darker.

"Glad we are out of here" said Davey.

"We may have a problem….. whatever is in front of the doorway is heavy…. I can't get it to budge." said Rick while pushing pushing against the blocked door.

Davey and the rest push on the door as well but it still refuses to budge.

"Not good." said Rick.

The hallway starts getting cold again and the strange feeling returns.

"Why did it get cold so fast?" said Davey confused.

"I don't know all I know is that I don't like It." said Amber.

"Me either." agreed Brianna.

"There's no way we're going to be able to move this thing." said Rick while giving one final push. "So…..any ideas?"

"Maybe there's another way out?" asked Brianna.

"If there is then it might be at the other end of the hall?" suggested Amber.

"It's the only thing we can do." said Rick.

They carefully start walking down the stairs which suddenly begin falling apart behind them.

"RUN!" yelled Rick.

The group starts running. Rick is the left one off the stairs. He jumps the last few steps and avoids being dragged down with the rubble that is now the stairs.

"That was close..." said Amber.

"You're telling me." said Rick while dusting himself off.

Yeah but why did it fall apart now." asked Brianna.

"Don't know. Maybe it could take all of our weight on one step?" shrugged Rick.

They then head down the hallway not noticing the yellow eyes watching them from the rubble before some rubble blocks the eyes from view.

"We should almost be there." said Rick.

"I hope so..." said Davey briefly flashing the light behind him.

"I can see some light up there." Said Amber while pointing up ahead,  
Everyone looks and see some stairs and what looks like light from a crack of a door.

"Awesome!" said Davey while breaking into a run.

"Finally!" said Rick while also breaking into a run.

They all run for up the stairs and burst through the door and never noticed the large swarm of shadows chasing them down the hall only to stop once the group reached the light.

"Finally daylight" said Davey.

Rick shuts the door behind them and they walk out into the playground.

"We did it!" said Rick while putting his hands in the air in victory.

"Well how long until we need to go home." asked Brianna to all.

"About an hour." said Amber looking at a clock.

"Well I think we should wait in the classroom till then." said Davey.

"It's locked remember?" asked Rick.

"Not anymore." said Davey as he whips out his bobby pin.

"Nice." said Rick.

"Well should we go the girls are already heading there." He points at the girls heading back inside.

"Yeah" nodded Rick.

Rick and Davey and the girls go to the classroom and kill time by watching T.V and after a while it is time to go home and everyone packs up and heads to the front of the school where the two boys wave good bye to the girls when their rides appear.

"Looks like it's going to be a stormy night." said Rick while looking up at the sky.

"Yeah…looks like it could be a bad one." said Davey also looking up at the sky.

"Well we already made the deal so storm or no storm we're coming back here. said Rick while raising a fist.

"Yep." nodded Davey while bumping wrists with Rick.

"Well look likes my rides here…..I'll see you tonight." said Rick.

"Later then." said Davey.

The two then part ways with Rick heading towards the car pick-ups and Davey towards the busses.


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected Complications

Chapter 5

World: Destiny Crossroads

Unexpected Complications

Rick is sitting on his bed looking through things he will take with him tonight when he heads for the school.

Rick: I'll take a flashlight and by blue jacket…and the keys of course.

He looks at the time and sees that if he doesn't leave soon he might be too late in getting there.

He waits until his parents are asleep and sneaks down the stairs after locking his pet mountain feist Jasmine in his room. He slowly unlocks the front door and goes outside and takes one last look inside before locking the door.

He zips up his blue jacket and slowly walks down the steps and down the sidewalk to the driveway and then turns right at the end of the driveway and heads to the right down the road.

Rick walks down the road a ways until a sudden realization comes to him.

Rick: uhhhhhh…..how do I get to the school from here?

As he stands there completely lost in thought and worrying on how to get there he notices a light coming from the woods. Without thinking he heads into the woods and comes across a large door in the side of a rock that he was sure wasn't there before.

He puts his hand on the door and could swear it was pulsing. He puts his hand on the keyhole in the rock but gets the feeling he doesn't want to stick his hand inside the keyhole. He stands there admiring it for a few more minutes before remembering that he has somewhere to be.

Rick snapping out of it: Wait…..what am I doing here…..I promised everyone to meet them at the school.

He shakes his head and turns around and runs back to the road and doesn't notice the darkness forming around the door.

After walking a long ways he begins getting unbelievably tired

He gets close to the train tracks and stops when he notices the signs are down. He looks to his left and sees the train coming and a sudden thought comes to mind.

Rick: Got to time this just right…

He waits until a certain part of the train is almost in front of him before leaping and grabbing onto a support ladder on the side of one of the cars.

Rick after climbing to the top of the car: This is the way to travel.

Elsewhere Davey is in his closet getting his black jacket on then he walks to his desk and grabs a pair of knives he has for when he is out of the house. It has been an hour after his parents have gone to bed so he sneaks out and runs down the road toward the school.

Elsewhere Rick has snuck off the train when it had to stop for some kind of emergency that he didn't bother checking into and has since been wondering around.

Rick: Yeah its official now…..I am totally lost…

He stands there on the empty road trying to figure where he at currently and go from there before he gets the feeling something is watching him.

He turns around and at first he doesn't see anything until the moonlight shines through the clouds and he can see what look like shadows speeding towards him on the road.

Rick: Woah…. What the heck are these things?

The shadows stop and rise out of the road and become the things from his dreams.

Rick: Wait I've seen you before….in my dreams….

They start edging slowly towards him.

Rick: Uh oh….

He immediately turns around and runs full speed down the road chased by the shadows.

Elsewhere about two miles from the school Davey stops because he ran to fast and then sits and waits until his energy comes back. After about ten minutes he stand and suddenly gets the feeling he is being watched he looks around trying to figure out from where until he finally sees a pair of yellow eye's staring straight at him.

Davey: what in the world is that?

The shadow then moves out into the open and stands about twenty feet from Davey

Davey: Not you….. there's no way you're real

Davey then backs up away from the shadow.

Davey: good news is there is only one...

Out of the shadow on the buildings come more shadows which cover the entire road.

Davey freaking: Me and my big mouth.

Davey then runs down the road toward the school as fast as he can.

Elsewhere Rick is still running from the Shadows. He glances back and sees that there are even more of them chasing him now.

Rick freaking: Oh come on!

He runs until he sees a familiar building.

Rick: Is that…It is…..

He runs up to the building that he used to have scout meetings at and goes crazy in the bushes looking for something.

Rick: Please be here please be here please be here please be here…..oh no…where is it?

He looks out of the bushes to see the shadows are nearly upon him.

Rick beginning to panic: UH OH!

In front of the school Davey is standing pointed at the group of shadows.

Davey while looking around: well I guess I have no choice…..

He pulls out his two knives and prepares to fight the shadows.

Meanwhile at the old scout house rick is running around the house looking for something.

Rick: Come on where is it?

He runs around the house until he finally sees something familiar sticking half out of the ground near the bushes.

Rick: eh….is that…it is!

He runs over and pulls a large and fearsome wooden sword out of the ground and shakes the dirt off it with a few swings.

Rick: Could have sworn it was the other bushes.

He then turns towards the shadows that are closing in on him.

Rick smirks: Bring it!

The same time at the school Davey is ready to fight the shadows and one runs at him and he tries to cut it with one of his knives but it just passes through the shadow shocking him.

Davey worried: well this might not have been a good idea. He then starts to run towards the school.

Meanwhile at the scout house Rick is starting his fight with the Shadows. A shadow leaps at Rick and Rick brings his sword down on its head and see's it make contact but feels like he didn't hit anything at all. He dodges leaping Shadow and spins once before stopping and realizing he's surrounded.

Rick: Well didn't see this coming. He looks for a way out and sees a way to climb onto the side of a house by the air conditioner. He's about to make a go for it before he hears a scream from a nearby house that sounds like a small child. He looks back and forth from the house and the air conditioner before making his choice.

Rick shouting: HOLD ON! IM COMING! He then takes a deep breath and charges through the shadows to the house.

At the same time Davey is running around the outside of the school and dodging shadows when they appear out of the ground.

Davey: Why are you chasing me and where did you come from?

Elsewhere Rick is breaking a window with his wooden sword.

He hops through the window and sees a little girl cowering in the corner and shadows closing in on her. He takes a step forward and the shadows freeze and slowly turn around and stare at him completely ignoring the girl which he quickly picks up on.

Rick: huh….I wonder…

He sticks his arm out slowly and they turn their heads at it. And he slowly brings it back down and they follow it also.

Rick: I knew it…

He turns to the girl: When I say go I want you to run to your neighbors or somewhere that you know you'll be safe, ok?

The girl nods and Rick Smiles: ok…..GO!

As the girl gets up rick hops back through the window and the heartless burst through the window after him.

Rick: She's safe…..now to save myself….somehow….

He runs back to the house and sees that the air conditioner is clear. He makes a mad dash for it and jumps for it and right when he thinks he's made it he's tacked by dozen of shadows right out of the air where they dog pile him.

Elsewhere Davey is running when he dodges a shadow that jumps at him but after he dodges he runs into a wall with his shoulder. He falls over and when stands he is surrounded by shadows.

Davey: crap.

Elsewhere Rick is completely covered by the shadows on top of him. He can hardly move from their combined weight.

Rick: I can't...move …gahhhh…This can't be happening...

Flashes of the promise he made with the others and the deal he made with everyone flashes through his head.

Rick: Nooo…I-I promised them that I would be there…..I have to….I will be there….

His hand glow and the shadows are blown high into the air from a bright source of light and are turned into puffs of darkness. Rick immediately jumps up and brings up and gasps at the object in his hand that is no longer the wooded sword he once wielded. The blade is a black, long double-edged sword with a blue inner edge. A golden ace shaped like edge forms the teeth. The hilt blends from blue into red, a symbol of a rainbow-colored ring with blue folded wings on the side follows under the hilt. The handle is a deep dark red, and the guard is colored black and shaped like a large thin heart. The key chain is a long dark blue extending from the hilt, and a sword with white wings at the end of the keychain.

Rick: What is this…..is it a key …..or is it a sword…?

The voice from the dream returns startling rick who looks around wildly but sees nothing than the shadows..

Voice: Keyblade…..power within you….power within you …Keyblade …..Keyblade….Keyblade…

The voice eventually fades out repeating the word and Rick turns down and looks down at what he thinks is called a Key Blade.

Rick: Key…..Blade..?

At the time elsewhere Davey is surrounded by shadows.

Davey looking around and seeing how many more of them than there are of him: oh I am in trouble…

Finally the shadows dog pile on top of Davey who screams in surprise as he falls to the ground and can barely breathe from the weight of the shadows. Davey remembers what happened earlier that day with the others and his promise and stops fighting the shadows.

Davey very quietly: I will not lose here…

All of a sudden the shadows are thrown off of Davey by a wall of darkness. He then stands and he looks at his hand because he can tell something has changed about the weight in it and finds in place of the knife he had before there is now a strange weapon. It has a black blade with red metal pieces covering it that looks like veins. In the center of the blade is a space with what look like teeth but are not sharp. The hand guard is red. The handle is wrapped with white cloth while the key chain has diamond shaped links and the keychain itself has a blue slited eye.

Davey: What is this?

The voice from his dream is then heard in the distance

Voice: ...it is your...weapon...

...keyblade...trust in your weapon...

Davey: keyblade… what is a key blade?

Elsewhere Rick is still looking over his Keyblade before More shadows show up and Rick immediately gets into a stance.

Rick: Don't you things ever take breaks?

Two shadows leap at him and he immediately counter attacks them with one swing through their stomachs and they explode into puffs of darkness.

Rick looks at his blade shocked before smirking and swinging at another incoming shadow and slaying it effortlessly.

Rick confidently twirling his sword above his head: I'm ready for you now!

He cuts through the shadows before leaping onto the air conditioner and climbing onto the top off the house. He then looks out over the area and can't tell where he is exactly or where anything else is due to a large number of shadows everywhere around him.

Rick: Now where am I?

While in thought he doesn't notice the shadows coming at him from behind and knocking him to the edge of the roof.

Rick teetering on the ledge: Woah…..WOAH. He hears a loud screech and looks into the air to his left to see a new creature. A large, draconian creature with predominantly dark red skin, save for its belly, which is tan, and its wings, which are salmon-colored, though its wingtips are dark red. Its body is rather thin, while its three-toed feet are quite large, each sporting black talons. Its wings seem rather thin when compared to its body, and its wingtips appear tattered, with several small holes in them. There is a tall, slightly curved spike on each of its shoulders. The things tail is fairly short and its head is V-shaped and flat. It has beady yellow eyes on either side of its head, and a large weird looking heart like emblem on its chest.

Rick: Where did that come from- Uh AHHHHH- Gah.

Rick had stepped back in surprise and fallen off the roof and barely had time to scream before landing on the creatures back and being carried off into the night with it trying to shake him off.

At the school Davey is looking at his keyblade when a shadow jumps at him and just like in his dream without conscious thought he stabs the shadow and it burst into darkness

Davey happily: well that's cool

Davey then gets into a stance and waits.

Two shadows jump at him and he slices them in half

Davey: I have you now!

He then cuts a path through the shadows and runs to the front of the school and once again gets ready to fight while he is waiting and he sees a new type of enemy. He sees a strange muscular forms clad in a bluish-black body suit bearing a strange Heart emblem and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees. It is wearing wear black, silver trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver through the helm he can see a dark face with yellow eyes. It's stops running and looks at Davey and starts to run straight at him.

Rick is high in the skies above the town holding on with everything he's got to the creature. The creature is constantly changing altitudes and do all kind of maneuvers try to shake him off.

Rick: Oh come on…..What have I ever done to you!?

The creature responds with a roar before heading straight down at the ground.

Rick: What are you doing!

The creature immediately heads back up at the last second and avoids hitting the ground.

Rick: I...don't feel so good….

The creature starts spinning through the air while roaring and rises higher.

Rick: I ….really ….don't like you..!

After what feels like forever the creature finally stops spinning and Rick then sees something in the distance and squints before he gets close enough to recognize it as the school.

Rick unbelievably happy: I found it!

Rick then sees Davey down below with another new creature coming at him.

Rick: HEY DAVEY! HEYYY!

As the creature runs at Davey he hears a familiar noise from up in the sky but before he has a chance to look the creature in front of him gets close and Davey slices it in half he then finally looks up to see flying creature with Rick on its back who waves at him.

Davey completely surprised yelling: How did you get up there?

Rick: It's a loooong stor- Woah.

The creature makes a sudden charge in Davey's direction. Davey's yes widening in surprise when noticing this gets ready to attack the creature and when it gets close enough he hits it in the head with the key blade which scratches it and it veers off through the school's doors.

Rick going through the door way with the aerial creature: WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Davey: ouch I bet that's going to hurt….Hey wait for me!

Davey runs after Rick and the creature as fast as he can. The creature is flying through the halls at amazing speeds and Rick constantly hopes the creature doesn't fly into anything while Davey keeps up the chase. The creature flies through the back doors to the playground knocking them out of the building and shakes its head a few times before taking off into the air and to the building's roof as Davey watches from the ruined back doors.

Rick: How are you not tired!?

The creature flies around the school and Rick decides to take action and swipes at its neck a few times with his keyblade. It roars and begins falling before recovering and keeps flying and tries to hit Rick with its tail.

Rick: UH OH!

Davey from the ground yelling: Try slicing off the tail!

Rick aims for the tail and swings and instead of severing it, he manages to accidentally slices through the tail leaving it with two pieces of its tail and the creature roars a mighty roar and flies faster.

Rick: GWAAAAAAA.

Davey: try aiming it at a wall!

Rick: not much I can do at this point

The creature tries to fling him off with a wild spin and winds up taking out the fake mountain and keeps going.

Davey: stab it a few times.

Rick tries stabbing and stabs into its back a few times but it roars and still keeps going.

Rick: What is with this thing?

Davey: I have an idea when that thing gets close to the ground jump off.

Davey then tries to get the attention of the creature and it once again goes toward him.

Rick: Davey behind you!

Davey turns around: huh?

There are shadows around Davey and they are quickly increasing in numbers.

Davey: great now I need to worry about the ground too?

Davey gets into a sword stance and starts to kill the shadows. Rick meanwhile is getting carried higher into the sky and to a different part of the school but the creature suddenly goes low and Rick seizes his chance. He grabs his keyblade with both hands and brings it down into the creatures head and It roars and begins turning into Darkness and Rick jumps off just before it crashes through a wall and completely dissolves while Rick hits the ground rolling. Davey is in the playground killing more shadows and some of the helmeted creatures while trying to get to the school.

Rick after destroying the creature: I did it! He then climbs through the hole and into his wrecked former classroom.

He sees Davey running down the hall way chased by a large number of shadows.

Rick: Over here!

Some shadows are thrown past the door and Davey walks in to the room where rick is.

Davey: well I see you got off that thing.

Rick putting the blade over his shoulder and smiles: Yup

Davey looks at ricks keyblade surprised and looks at his own.

Davey: where did you get that?

Rick: I dunno...it just sort of showed up.

Davey holds up his blade: as did mine.

Rick looks at Davey's keyblade and then at his: You have one to?

Davey: so it would seem.

Rick: Do you know what those things are?

Davey: no do you?

Rick: No idea.

Davey: well whatever they are we have to make sure our friends aren't hurt.

Rick gasps at this: Amber! Brianna!

Rick then suddenly runs off into the hall followed closely by Davey.


	6. Chapter 6 New Foes

Chapter 6

World: Destiny Crossroads

New Foes

Rick: AMBER!

Davey: BRIANNA!

Rick: HELLO!

Davey: I don't hear anything but us.

Rick: Do you think they made it here?

Davey: yeah...

Rick looks sadly at the ground and gasps at something:!

Davey: what did you find?

Rick picks up something

Rick: This is Ambers.

Davey exited: what is it?

Rick: Its one of her drawings.

Davey relieved: well I was right they were here.

Rick: Yeah...I guess she got bored while waiting.

Davey: I know I would.

Rick: She must be close by!

He runs off leaving Davey in the dust.

Davey shakes his head and follows after Rick.

Davey trying to keep up: Hey Wait!

Rick is too busy looking for everyone to hear Davey and is gone when Davey turns the corner.

Davey looking down different hallways: Oh come on!

Somewhere else in the school Rick is wondering around trying to find someone.

Rick shouting down a hallway: AMBER …..BRIANNA…? He waits but doesn't hear a response. He wonders down the hall and doesn't notice a figure watching him through a window in one of the doors. The figure sees shadows burst into existence behind Rick and puts his hand forth to warn him before thinking about it and slowly backing further into the room and out of sight.

Rick: Where could they be…?

He turns at the sound of movement behind him and sees shadows coming at him from down the hall. 3 leap at him from the air. He cuts through two and dodges the third one which smacks into a wall and slides to the ground where he destroys it with one quick swipe of the keyblade before turning back towards the other shadows.

Rick getting into a stance: Where do you guys keep coming from? He charges into the shadows with Keyblade ready.

Still in the same hallway he was before Davey is looking around trying to find his friends

Davey: ANYONE HERE?

From the corner of off the hall way is a shadow watching Davey. Davey notices the yellow eyes and he gets into a stance

When a new creature comes around the corner it has a spherical body that is pitch black and streaked with dark blue. Its glowing, yellow eyes are rather small. The inside of its mouth is blue, and the mouth itself is a jagged, toothy opening. It has three thick, black and blue tentacles with frayed, pink tips sprouting out of its body, two on its top and one on its underside.

Davey: I think yelling was a bad idea.

Rick is finishing of the last of the shadows before he notices a new creature floating towards him in the air. It has a smooth, conical, red body with a strange heart emblem emblazoned on its chest. The top of its body flares outward and forms a jagged "collar" below the things spherical, pitch black head. It also wears a conical, yellow hat that has a jagged brim and a thin, curled tip. Like the other creatures it has glowing yellow eyes. Its seemingly useless feet sport three small, thin toes.

Rick: Great…..even more of these things….

The creature suddenly shoots out a ball of fire that Rick narrowly dodges and the fireball explodes against the wall sparks fly everywhere. Soon different parts of the hallway catch fire.

Rick surprised: Okay…not a normal one of those things….

He turns in time to see it shoot another fireball at him.

Rick: UH OH!

Davey meanwhile is dealing with his own new creature. He is looking at the spherical creature confused he then runs down the hallway away from it as fast as he can.

Davey: what is that thing?

Davey runs to the hopeful safety of the playground.

Rick is still dodging fireballs and trying to get closer to the creature. The hallway behind him is almost covered with flames.

Rick coughing: It's so hot in here. The creature shoots a fireball in front of rick that explodes in front of him and knocks him back and almost into the flames.

Rick: WOAH! HOT HOT!

He jumps up and away from the flames at the exact moment the creature floats closer to Rick for the finishing Blow. Rick see's it moving closer to him and immediately slices it in half.

Rick: Knew I would get you eventually.

Davey is now in the playground trying to see if he got away from the sphere creature when the ground shakes and Davey falls on his butt. He get s up and sees a Nearly spherical shape with massive arms and hands, short legs, huge feet, and tiny has blue-skin and is clothed in a purple sleeveless bodysuit edged in gold trim; the trim also laces up the front of the body suit across a big belly. Along with black curl-toe shoes and black silver-trimmed pants, it also boast a massive manacle in purple and silver on each wrist; three links of chain dangle from each of them, it's suit is topped off by a high silver collar that covers their lower face, and a tiny silver wizard hat that ends in a has shadowed faces and yellow eyes.

Rick is now trying to check the last the classrooms in the flaming hallway. He still has one room left to go after finding nothing in the other rooms.

Rick: One more to go. He tries to open the lock only to find it is locked. Refusing to give up he puts his face on the doors window and peers through the glass trying to take in as much of the room as he can. He sighs and is about to turn away when he sees someone moving inside the room.

Rick slamming his fist against the door: Hello! Who's in there? Amber? Brianna? OPEN UP!

Rick gives the door a few more slams before he remembers that he still has the keys from earlier in his pocket.

Rick going through the keys and trying them on the door: One of these has to work….eh? YES! He finally finds the right key and opens the door and runs in.

Rick looking around the room: Hello.

He hears a movement coming from the back off the room near the rear classroom exit to the playground. A person steps out of the darkness and into the moon light coming through the glass door. Rick recoils in shock.

Rick: Who are you!

Davey is looking at the large round creature and he decides to hit it. Davey runs at it and when he hits the keyblade against the creature Davey goes flying backwards a tiny ways and lands on his back. He gets up and runs to a wall of the school and the whole time the creature is watching him. Right when Davey stops it charges at him with its enormous body further ahead than its arms.

After the unknown person stepped into the light and turns himself at Rick and Rick gets the feeling that he's staring right into the depths of Rick's being. The figure turns to look at the moonlit sky. The figure is dressed in a dark green hooded robe. The robe has two dark red straps crossing over his shoulders and chest with five metal studs lining either strap and has a semi faded heart insignia in silver on his back.

It speaks in loud powerful voice: This world will soon once again belong to darkness…Soon to be completely eclipsed …...All worlds begin in darkness and all so end…..This is true for all things…..even the heart is no different…..Darkness sprouts within it….spreads….conquers it…..such is its unyielding nature….in the end all hearts return to the darkness of their birth….

It then turns back towards Rick and he gets the feeling that it wants his view on his words.

Rick very confused: Wh-what are you talking about? Who are you?

The figure sighs: You know so very little…

Rick getting angry: Hey what is that supposed to mean?

Figure: One who knows nothing can understand nothing…

Rick gets ready to retort when he sees the emblem on the figures back when it turns back to look at the moon.

Rick: That looks like the symbol that's on those things!

Figure: The children of darkness…there is no hope for this world…..

Rick draws the keyblade into a stance: Are you with those things?

Figure: A meaningless effort…The figure slowly walks around and past Rick to the flames that are starting their way into the room.

Rick: Wait! It's dangerous that way!

The figure keeps going at a steady pace and upon entering the flames they turn green and after a big burst of flame the figure is gone leaving an awestruck Rick alone in the burning classroom.

Davey is leaning against the wall from before when he sees the large creature running at him

Davey: oh crap

Davey dodges and the creature crashes through the wall leaving a hole. Davey walks to the newly made hole and peers in.

Davey: found the gym

Davey then hears a noise and turns around and behind him is the sphere creature from the hallway.

Davey: how do you things keep finding me?

Davey goes through the hole and runs through the gym into the rest of the school until he sees that one off the hallways is on fire.

Rick meanwhile is trying to figure out what to do.

Rick: I guess I could use the door to the playground. He turns to see shadows piling on top off each other outside the door,

Rick: That's a no. Looks like It's the flaming doorway then. Rick backs up as close as he will willingly get to the backdoor before he runs all out to the flaming door and jumps over the flames and flies into Davey on the other side.

Davey: owwwwwwww.

Rick: owwwwwwww….eh? Davey!

Davey: who else could it be?

Rick sadly while getting up: Not the girls…..

Davey; I haven't had time to search I was being chased by this weird flying sphere thing.

Davey looks around the burning hallway.

Davey: why is this place on fire?

Rick: I had to deal with a fire breathing floating thing.

Davey: how many things are there here? I had a run in with a large round... thing. It made a hole in the gym wall.

Rick: There are all kind of these things running around with those shadow things.

Davey: I think it might be a good idea to get out of the school.

Rick: No way!

Davey surprised: this fire will spread.

Rick Defiantly: I'm not leaving without Amber and Brianna!

Rick then runs off again leaving Davey alone.

Davey: ugghh.

Davey follows once again after rick

Rick is running into another hallway taking out Shadows and those floating fire things before skidding to a stop when he sees a human shadow on a wall across from a bathroom.

Davey stops behind Rick.

Davey: who is that?

Rick: I don't know.

Rick walks along the wall to the bathroom door with Davey following but he is also watching behind so nothing sneaks up on them.

Rick looks at Davey and mouths: Ready? Davey nods.

They both burst into the bathroom with Keyblades drawn only to find Chris trying to hide behind the trashcan.

Davey looking surprised: Chris why are you here?

Chris gives up with the trashcan and jumps at the sound of Davey's voice. Chris looks them over and focuses on their Keyblades.

Chris: I'm here because of the bet...but then all those things showed up.

Davey: wow so you were going to be here.

Rick: Yeah…

Davey: I'm impressed

Davey: Rick we should continue to look around Chris you should come with us.

Chris: Where are you heading?

Davey: we're looking for our friends.

Chris: Have you seen Jamie? We came here together but then we got separated.

Davey: no but if he's here we will find him.

Rick: How did you to get in here?

Chris: the front doors were gone and all over the hallways

Rick scratching his cheek: Oh...

Davey: they got here after we did

Rick: Have you seen Jimmy or Kyle?

Chris: I think I saw them running into the janitor closet.

Davey: why go there?

Rick: Maybe they were trying to hide?

Davey: maybe but that place is dangerous.

Rick: But they probably don't know that.

Davey: I didn't think about that.

Davey hopeful: well we should go get them and maybe the girls will be there too.

Chris: But what about Jamie?

Davey: sorry forgot.

Rick: Well maybe he'll be there to.

Davey: maybe.

Rick: Let's go.

They head for the closet that they exited from earlier open the door.

Chris: But...it's empty.

Davey: what in the world?

Rick: I think I know where they went.

Davey: where?

Rick looks at Davey completely shocked: ...Think about it...

Davey: huh?

Rick sighs at Davey and goes over to the half hidden door to the basement

Rick: Here...

Davey sheepishly: I was hoping you forgot about it.

Rick: Sure you were.

Davey: I was and that place is creepy.

Rick: It's the only place we haven't looked yet.

Davey: yeah but I still hate that place….but we have no choice.

Rick removes the junk hiding the doorway halfway from their view and slowly opens it.

Davey looks at Chris

Davey: you freaked out?

Chris: Of course I'm freaked...Have you looked outside lately?

Davey: yeah I was fighting those things.

Rick: Same here.

Chris looks at them as if they were insane.

Rick shrugs it off: Now let's go.

They all then climb down the old stairs into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7 Dark Triumph

Chapter 7

World: Destiny Crossroads

Dark Triumph

They walk down the stairs into total darkness.

Davey: crap I can't see!

Chris whining: We're doomed!

Rick struggling in the dark: Shut up for a second.

Davey pulls out a flashlight from his belt and turns it on as does Rick but they go out almost immediately.

Davey: what the crap?

Rick: Cheap piece of junk

The sound of something being thrown down the hallway is heard. Davey puts the flash light back onto his belt

Davey: well that plan did not work.

Rick: This is gonna be hard.

Davey: no doubt…

Chris: I was better off in the bathroom!

Davey: not really those things seem to be able to track people.

Chris: Where are they by the way?

Davey: no idea.

Rick: They'll find us soon.

Davey: yeah.

They feel along the wall going down the hallway.

Chris sarcastically: We're really gaining ground now.

Davey: shut it Chris you have no right to talk you were hiding in a bathroom.

Rick snorts in the darkness at him.

Chris: Shut up!

Davey: hahahahahahaha.

They suddenly hear noises in the dark.

Davey: what was that?

Chris: Why are you asking me?

Davey: I was not asking you I was just saying it.

Chris: Oh whatever?

Davey tightens his hold on his keyblade.

Rick gasps: Maybe it was the others

They hear Rick run off with his steps moving further and further away until they can't hear them anymore.

Davey: Rick stop doing that!

Davey runs in the direction that he heard Rick take off in.

Chris: Hey wait up!

Rick after running off is wondering around in the dark with his hands out in front of him feeling a lot like a zombie. He stops when his hand reaches what feels like a lever.

Rick: Eh? Is this a lever or something? He grabs the lever and pulls and light feels the basement.

Rick blinking: I did it! Shadows surround him.

Rick: Oh ….I did it.

Davey looks around as the lights turn on and Chris is behind him. He also sees a bunch of shadows

Davey: great I was hopping they would not be here.

Davey: get ready to fight…..Chris stay behind me.

Elsewhere Rick is checking out the classrooms nearby when he hears a noise from one of the classrooms and comes across Kyle and Jamie sitting at opposite ends of the classroom avoiding looking at each other.

Rick: Kyle…..Jamie…?

They both jump and look at Him.

Rick Looking at Jamie: So you did show up?

Jamie smirks: Of course I did...thought for sure you wouldn't.

Kyle stands up out of his crouching position and walks over to Rick: I didn't think you would show up eith-

Rick interrupting: Have you seen anybody else?

Kyle looks at Rick awkwardly before nodding his head slowly before backing up and clearing his head: I came down here with that Jimmy guy earlier after running into him earlier and those things chased us into the closet and we found the hidden door but we got separated in the dark and I ran into him after wondering around for a while. He points at Jamie.

Jamie: I came to the school with Chris and got chased here with those things chasing us. We got in through the giant hole where the front doors used to be and got separated and I remembered seeing those two run into the closet and went to hide in there but found nobody and went down into the basement and found him.

Rick: So you two haven't seen the girls?

They both shake their heads.

Rick sighs sadly: Where could they be?

Kyle points at something behind Rick and he sees a few shadows and Spherical floating creatures.

Rick: How do you keep finding me? He slashes at them.

Davey is in front of a group of shadows with Chris behind him

Davey: come on attack

One of the shadows jump at him and Davey cuts it in half

Davey: Chris run try to find rick!

Meanwhile Rick and Kyle and Jamie are wandering around lost in the basement.

Jamie: We've already been here….twice!

Kyle: Shut up! Also this is the third time we've been here.

Rick sighs: Really regretting bringing you two with me now.

Jamie hmphs while Kyle looks like he just doesn't care.

They walk around the corner and Chris runs right into Jamie and they fall over.

Jamie: Oww….Watch where you're going!

Rick: Oh there you are.

Chris gets up: Davey sent me to find you guys.

Rick: Why?

Chris: Those things attacked and he sent me away.

Rick: Where is he?

Chris looks back the way he came and frowns: I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going.

Everyone sighs and wordlessly head in the direction that Chris came from.

Davey is still fighting the shadows when one jumps at him and he dodges it the shadow then falls after hitting a wall

Davey mockingly: owwww that had to hurt.

He then runs down the hallway after he kills two more with the rest chasing him.

Rick and the other three are still wandering around the basement as lost as ever when they come upon what could have been an old cafeteria and someone standing in the middle of the room. The figure slowly turns around as they walk into the room. The figure is revealed to be Jimmy. He emotionlessly watches the group.

Rick happy: There you are. He scans the room. Do you know where Amber and Brianna are? I thought they were with you.

Jimmy doesn't answer and instead looks up at the ceiling as if seeing something the others can't and smiles.

Jimmy: The door has opened...

Everybody looks at him confused.

Rick: Door? What door are you talking about? We have to find Davey and the girls.

Jimmy looking extremely happy before sounding slightly angry: They're coming with us….. and it's not a door…Its The door. The door has finally opened. We can leave this place and go to other worlds! Any world we want! We may never be able to return here or see our families again…but we can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness.

Rick: Woah wha-

Jimmy is suddenly surrounded by darkness.

Davey is running down random hallways killing shadows when he sees Chris out of the corner of his eye. He then stops and goes into the room he sees Rick and the others and jimmy surrounded by darkness

Davey: what in the world is happening to jimmy?

Rick: Jimmy!

Jimmy calmly holds out two of his hands to his friends.

Davey runs up next to rick

Davey: jimmy.

Rick and Davey run forward and try to grab one of Jimmy's hands only to be grabbed by darkness.

Davey: What the?

Rick: Uh oh.

Jamie From the side lines: ...I'm no coward either… Why should I be afraid of the darkness!

The darkness surrounds him too.

Chris: If it means getting out of here then I'm not afraid of the darkness either.

The darkness surrounds him.

Kyle: Everything can be controlled...why should the darkness be any different...if it can be controlled why should I be afraid of it?

He gets surrounded by the darkness as well. The separate darkness in the room combines in to one massive one.

Rick while still trying to reach Jimmy: Almost...there...

Davey while also reaching: almost ...almost

The darkness completely covers everyone in the room. The Keyblades suddenly shines and the darkness vanishes leaving just Rick and Davey alone in the room.

Rick while looking around: What!

Davey confused: How?

Rick: they're ...gone?

Davey: Yeah….but how?

Rick: I have no idea…

Davey: We found almost everyone but now they are gone

Rick: Any idea where Amber and Brianna could be?

Davey sadly: no.

Rick: Darn!

Davey: well I think we should leave the basement…there are too many of those things down here.

Rick slowly nods before he sees something on the ground and it's a piece of clothing.

Davey squinting: what is that?

Rick walks over and picks it up and looks it over.

Rick: It's... a piece of Amber shirt!

Davey after following after Rick: how did that get here?

Rick: I don't know but it means we can't leave yet.

Davey happy for the first time in a while: you're right.

Rick suddenly full of confidence: This time those things aren't gonna get in our way...Right?

Davey suddenly confident to: Yeah!

They take off down the hallways destroying anything that gets in their way.

Davey while running: is it me or are there more than before?

Rick while running: I haven't really thought about it but yeah now that you've mentioned it.

Davey: I wonder if that is even possible.

Rick: Nothing surprises me any more tonight.

Davey: well where should we look first?

Rick: I have no idea...but I say we go in the directions our hearts tell us to go.

Davey: Okay

Rick: My heart is telling me that we go...this way

Rick suddenly turns and Davey almost smacks into a wall.

Rick: I think we're getting somewhere.

Davey: yeah but where?

They run into a library.

Rick: A library?

Davey: why a library?

Rick walking around: What didn't they put here?

Rick pickups a book.

Rick: Even have all kinds of books down here.

Davey picks up a book.

Davey: hey this heart thing looks like the ones on the monsters.

Rick dashing over: Really?

Davey: yeah look he holds up the book. It shows the heart emblem from the monsters on the cover.

Rick: Toss it here.

Davey tosses him the book.

Rick opens it and skims through the pages: I can't understand any of this.

Davey walks over to him.

Davey: what kind of letters are those?

Rick rubbing his head: maybe some kind of formula or equation...this looks like gibberish to me.

Davey: should we take the book with us?

Rick: Probably should.

Davey: yeah.

Rick pocketing the book: Let's look around for the girls.

Davey: Right.

Rick: This room is pretty big…..We should split up!

Davey without questioning: Okay.

When Davey turns to leave Rick calls out to him and raises his fist. Davey nods and does the same. They knock their fists together and smile before splitting up.

Rick is walking alongside the book cases when he comes to a dead end.

Rick: A dead end? Aw man! He begins to turn around when one of the book cases falls over and Shadows and Spherical creatures appear on top of it.

Rick quickly getting over his surprise and then smirking: Thanks for the help but I get the feeling it wasn't on purpose. He slashes a spherical creature down the middle and swings towards a shadow.

Davey is walking down a corridor made of book shelves when he hears a stomping sound behind him and he turns around and see's that it is the large round creature from the playground

Davey: oh crap

Davey turns and runs down the corridor with thing chasing him.

Rick is going through another corridor of bookshelves when he again comes to a dead end.

Rick getting agitated: Not again…

He sees a panel on the wall in front of him and walks over to it and opens it revealing a bright red button. Rick looks around before pressing it and waits and behind him a book case moves to reveal a new path which he doesn't notice immediately until he turns around to double back and sees it.

Rick: Wow. He walks through it and it closes behind him and floating creature like the one from the hall in front of him. It begins powering it's fireball but Rick destroys it with one slash from his Keyblade.

Davey is running from the large creature down the corridor when he sees a place to turn but notices that it is a small are where he can fit while he also sees that the corridor is about to end he jumps into the small space and the large creature goes in to the book shelf at the end of the passage it knocks it over and is then dizzy and falls over face first that is when Davey jumps onto it's back and stabs it with the Keyblade. It busts into darkness and Davey sees a heart float up and disappear

Davey looking confused: a heart?

Rick is still wondering around the library and is starting to wander how big the room really is when Heartless begin appearing behind him and cover the whole way back and begin piling on top of each other until they almost reach the ceiling.

Rick: Oh come on! He takes off running and the pile follows him with shadows falling off during the chase.

Davey is still surprised by the heart until he sees the path the large creature opened.

Davey: this place looks like a lab

He walks to a computer and sees on the screen the emblem from the creatures and three other emblems he then notices a door. He goes to the door and opens it and see's that it is a hallway

Davey: might as well go this way…. It's not like there is a reason to go back.

Davey starts to walk down the hallway.

Rick is still running from the heartless when he comes once again to a dead end. This dead end though is unlike the others it. It has a metal looking floor and walls and a lower ceiling. He almost crashes into the wall until he stops himself and turns to see a clear class wall come down just in time to stop the shadows.

Rick: HAH! What you gonna do now? Can't get me when I'm in here. He thinks for a moment before a sudden thought comes to him.

Rick: If you can't get in…then how can I get out?

The floor suddenly starts moving and opening from under him and he jumps to the edge of the room looking for a way to escape but finds nothing and falls.

Rick: AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh….

Elsewhere Davey is walking down a hallway with paths of light in the walls instead of hanging lights

Davey: what kind of place is this?

Davey then see a room with a large screen showing a large stone with a door and a keyhole in the center of the door.

Davey: what is that a stone door?

Davey then continues to go down the hallway.

Rick meanwhile is falling down a lit metal shaft until he crashes into the floor.

Rick slowly getting up: Ow ow ow ow. He looks up and sees that he is in a class cage in an observation room with the cage in the air on a platform. He looks up in time to see the entrance to the cage close.

Rick: This isn't good….

He looks to the other side of the room and sees Amber uncounious in a corner of the cage. Rick rushes over to her side.

Rick extremely worried: Amber! Amber! Open your eyes!

Back in the hall way with Davey

Davey comes to a large room with what looks like a large crystal egg in the center with Brianna floating in the center of it asleep

Davey runs up to the egg

Davey: Brianna!

Rick meanwhile is still trying to wake up Amber.

Rick: Amber what happened? How long have you been down here? Amber!

Sirens suddenly go off with red lights flashing.

Computer voice: Test subjects detected. Subjects will be labeled subject 3 and subject 4. Beginning heart experimentation.

Rick: Heart what?

A large arm like device comes through the glass which makes a small opening for it to come through. The end of it has a pointy almost drill like attachment that begins glowing. Rick immediately readies his keyblade.

Rick defiantly: No way you're hurting Amber!

Davey elsewhere is standing in front of the crystal egg

Davey: how do I get her out of this thing?

The lights in the room turn on showing a computer with a timer it says 00:01

Davey: that's not good.

The timer ends and the computer shut offs and an electronic voice is heard.

Voice: timer ended beginning heart extraction.

Davey looking confused: what?

Meanwhile in the cage Rick is striking at the arm every time it tries to get close.

Computer voice: Subject 4 is resisting. Attempting to subdue subject.

Rick: Subdue? What's that mean? More arms come into the cage.

Rick: Uh oh. He begins slashing away arms and sees one of the arms going for Amber.

Rick: No you don't!

He intercepts the arm with seconds to spare and knocks it off course and it hits the lass wall of the cage which slowly cracks before falling apart and Amber begins falling and Rick jumps off the platform after her.

Rick freaking out: AMBER!

Computer voice: ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! Subject 3 and subject 4 have breached containment! Repeat! Subject 3 and subject 4 have breached containment!

Rick catches Amber in time to stop her from landing headfirst on the metal surface while Rick lands hard and feels pain slowly spread through his legs before slowly fading away.

Rick still recovering while holding Amber: Totally worth it. He then runs off carrying Amber with the arms trying to chase him as far as the door before reaching their maximum distance and almost ripping themselves out of the wall.

Davey is still standing in front of the crystal egg with alarms going off.

Davey thinking quickly: hmmm I have an idea!

Davey stabs the egg with his Keyblade cracking the egg. He then twists the key blade making the egg shatter. Brianna falls and Davey catches her with minor difficulty.

Davey: I got ya.

Rick meanwhile is running through hallways in the laboratory looking for Davey and Brianna while carrying unconscious Amber by the waist with one arm and the Keyblade in the other.

Rick: What is this place and why is it under a school? He runs into a few shadows and gets ready to take them out before realizing he can't fight properly carrying Amber.

Rick backing away: I can't fight like this…

He runs off with the shadows following him at an amazing speed.

Davey is walking carrying Brianna

Davey: why is she so light?

Davey walks until he sees a hallway that cuts across the one he is in and hears movement coming from the hallway.

He puts down Brianna and looks down the hallway and see's rick holding amber running for his life from shadows.

Davey waving and yelling: Rick over here!

Rick sees Davey and runs right at him with the number of shadows behind him increasing at an alarming rate.

Davey picks Brianna back up quickly.

Davey: this way! It leads to the library!

He runs down the hall the way he came while Rick runs faster and faster until he passes a shocked Davey.

They get to the room Brianna was held in and Davey closes the door behind them.

Davey: that door won't hold them forever.

Rick: We have to get back up to the school.

Davey points to the door he came through earlier when he found Brianna

Davey: the library is that way

The group goes the door and comes to the library.

Rick: Wait last time I was here there were shadows everywhere.

Davey: yeah but this is a different part of the library.

Rick: What?

Davey: yeah this is the way I went and they do not seem to like to come to this mini lab.

Rick: Well it won't be long before they find us here. We should get back to the hallway.

Davey: Yeah.

They run through the shelves until they're back at the entrance to the library.

Rick: We're here

Davey: yeah but how do we get back up to the school?

Rick lightly slaps his forehead: Man I forgot...it's like a maze out there.

Davey: understatement…

Rick: We need to get out now!

Davey: Yeah.

Rick: Any ideas?

Davey looks around and points left.

Davey: that way.

Rick: Why that way?

Davey: I don't know but it is better than standing here.

Rick: Yeah let's go!

Rick takes off down the hallway with Davey following close behind.

They soon find themselves outside in front of the old stairs.

Davey: well we are almost out.

Rick: Just have to get up these stairs and find a hospital for the girls.

Davey: yeah.

Rick: I don't know where any hospitals are though.

Davey: Me either.

Rick: We should find a grown-up then

Davey: Good idea.

They go up the stairs and see that the fire has mostly gone out and that the sprinklers are on.

Davey: good the fire's mostly out.

Rick: I don't see any of those things either.

Davey: me either let's find an adult.

Rick: Right

They begin heading towards the school entrance before the whole building shakes and they bounce around the hallways.

Davey: that's not good…

Rick: What's going on?

Davey: no idea but it is huge.

Rick: We have to get out of here!

Rick slowly makes his way towards the entrance with Davey close behind.

Rick reaches the entrance and freezes as does Davey.

Davey: what is that?

Rick: We-We're flying?

The building is high in the sky with the ground far far below them.

Davey: how is that possible?

A red glow falls over the entrance and they look up to see a large pulsing ball of dark red and black above them.

Rick: wow...

Davey: Cool!

They slowly realize that they're heading right for the ball and their looks of wonder slowly slide off their faces.

Davey: not good not good at all!

Rick: UH OH!

They hear large footsteps behind them and they slowly turn around

Rick: UHHH...UHHHHHH

Davey: wooooooooooooow…..and I thought that other creature was big.

Standing before them is a massive, quadrupedal creature. Its body is predominantly lilac in color, but its back and all four of its legs are violet. Each of the things legs have two toes with black claws. It has two large, curved tusks sprouting from its lower jaw that are white on their upper half and lilac on their lower half. The creature's conical, black horn is on its forehead. Like the other creatures it has yellow eyes and a jagged maw. It has the same emblem as the others on its chest.

Davey: can we even fight that thing?

Rick: I don't think we have a choice.

Davey: we need to get the girls away from this place so we can fight!

Rick: I'll hold off this thing while you stash them somewhere. He gently hands Amber over to Davey.

Davey: You got it.

Rick readying his weapon: Now go!

While Rick charges down the hall at the creature while Davey runs and puts Amber and Brianna into the principal's office and then runs back out to the fight to find Rick on the things back and it running around the hallway.

Rick bouncing around on the things back: Heeeeeeelllllllpppp.

Davey: hey monster over here. He waves his arms over his head. The monster looks at Davey and its horn glows.

Davey: oh crap!

The roof is blown apart as large energy balls rain down from above.

Davey: oh crap oh crap.

Davey dodges the energy balls by running around.

Davey: Rick attack the horn or something!

Rick: I would try that again right n

Davey: huh?

Rick: Hit it and thunder shows up.

Davey: Why?

Rick: I just told you.

Davey: yeah but why does it have electricity?

Rick: good question why don't I ask him?

Rick slices its Horn and leaps off and runs past you and jumps across the front desk and hides under it while thunder rains down from the sky aiming for Davey who's out in the open. Davey starts to run around trying not to get hit by the thunder.

Davey: not good!

Davey then turns and runs at the massive creature which suddenly leaps high in the air and the beasts whole body glows. It drops down and creates an enormous shockwave that destroys much of the floating school and roars and uses lightning again and Davey falls on his butt

Davey: owwwwww.

Rick pops up from behind the desk

Rick: This is no time to be laying down.

Davey: not like I had a choice

Davey gets back up!

Rick leaps over the desk and charges towards the creature.

Davey flips the key blade in his hand and the key blade is now backwards in his hand

Davey as rick runs past him: Rick that might be a bad idea.

Rick leaps at the horn and slices it 7 times and then does 5 slower follow up strikes and then lands back on the ground and the Keyblade glows even brighter and he leaps into the air and slices down through the horn and the things head and it comes to a complete stop and then explodes into massive clouds of darkness before Rick lands.

Rick looks at his keyblade which slowly stops glowing and almost gets hit in the head with a flying keyblade which soars back around and Davey catches it keyblade

Davey surprised: Sweet I can throw the keyblade like a boomerang.

Rick tossing the keyblade in the air where it spins and he catches it by the handle: I did it!

Davey: Yeah cool.

Rick: Now we have to get the girls and figure out how to get down….Go get the girls and I'll work on the getting down part.

Davey: Got it.

Rick heads down the hall into a closet while Davey runs to the principal's office.

Rick looking through the trashed closet: Gotta be something useful in here.

Rick after moving an object and seeing what's behind it: That could work.

He runs back to the entrance and gets to work with his hopefully successful plan.

Davey gets the girls and goes back to the entrance just in time to see Rick jump off the edge.

Davey surprised: Rick what the crap! He puts the girls down and runs to the spot Rick was at and looks down to see Rick hanging onto a water hose.

Rick: I might need another hose.

Davey: I see you found something.

Rick swinging happily below: Yup ahahah.

Davey: but that might be the only hose…

Rick: Oh. He looks down to see the still far away ground. IM COMING UP!

Davey leans over and puts his hand down to help him up.

Rick climbs up like a monkey and grabs Davey's hand and Davey starts to pull him up.

Right as Davey is pulling Rick up the school building starts shaking.

Davey: what the?

Rick: looks up at the ceiling: It can't be an earthquake...we're in the air.

Davey: yeah but it sure feels like an earthquake.

The boys gasp as they start floating off the floor.

Davey freaked out: what the?

Rick just as freaked: What's happening?

Davey: no idea but like everything else tonight it cannot be good.

The building starts breaking into pieces.

Davey: Not cool.

They are suddenly torn away from each other.

Rick: DAVEY!

Davey: RICK!

They start reaching for each other's hand before the roof goes and they see that they're right under the ball.

Davey yelling: that explains the floating thing!

Rick: Get the girls!

Rick stabs the ground and try's his hardest to get to them as does Davey.

They make it to the girls and begin reaching for them.

Rick: Amber!

Davey: Brianna!

Rick's hands brush against Ambers fingers.

Rick: AMBER!

Amber begins stirring and groans.

Rick begins smiling: Amber!

She slowly opens her eyes.

Amber: ...Ri...ck...

She looks up to see the two fighting to stay on the floor in front of her.

Amber looking around: What the? What did you two do?

Rick quickly: We didn't do this!

Davey just as quickly: It wasn't us!

Amber starts to float

Amber looking down at the ground getting further and further away from her: What?

Rick and Davey at same time reaching harder for her: AMBER!

She floats higher and they reach for her but she floats out of their reach and towards the ball and screams as she vanishes into the ball.

Davey: CRAP!

Rick punching the floor: NOOOO!

Davey: WHY!

Rick lets go off his Keyblade which vanishes and jumps towards the ball as Brianna begins floating.

Rick: IM COMING AMBER!

Davey: crap!

Davey lets go of his Keyblade which also vanishes and follows after rick and Brianna.

Rick and Davey are almost at the ball when they see Brianna get sucked into it.

Rick and Davey: Brianna!

They look down and see the ground below is slowly getting covered with darkness.

Davey: What?

Rick: It's...gone…?

Davey: how is this possible?

Rick remembers the figures words in his mind

Figure: This world will soon once again belong to darkness…Soon to be completely eclipsed….

Rick as he nears the ball: is this what he was talking about?

Davey: who was talking about what?

They reach the ball and are in the middle of being sucked in. Rick reaches for Davey the same time Davey reaches for Rick.

They manage to grab each other's hands before they are sucked into the red ball and vanish

Rick: AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh...

Davey: …

The rest is drowned out by the darkness that finishes devouring their world.


	8. Chapter 8 Brave New World

Chapter 8

World: Skyway Town

Brave New World

In the sky above the city of Skyway a star is going out and unknown to the citizens two boys have just materialized in the air above their city.

Rick blinking his eyes in confusion: Eh?

Davey: wha?

They begin falling through the air towards the city.

Davey: whaaaaaaaaaa….

Rick: I feel like I missed something important AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh…..

They fall through the air screaming their heads off before landing in a large pool on the surface of one of the skyscrapers and water flies high in the air and over the sides.

Davey after coming to the surface of the pool: great water.

Rick swims up as well: What just happened?

Davey: no idea.

Rick climbs over to the pool edge and pulls himself out of the pool and then pulls Davey out when he sticks his hand out

Davey: thanks

Davey looks around

Davey: where are we?

Rick: No idea.

He walks over to the edge and looks down

Rick: Woah...

Davey walks to the edge as well

Davey: wow

They see that all the buildings are skyscrapers and the city is full of different level metal ramps and has an unbelievably bright clear night sky with hundreds of stars and that they can't see the ground at all past the ramps.

Davey: I think we should find a way down.

Rick: How?

Davey points to a door on the roof.

Rick: Oh…

Rick walks towards the door and opens it and creatures shoot out of it.

Among the creatures are shadows and those red floating creatures and also a new one that resembles a small, blue dog with a massive head and an equally massive, toothed maw. Its ears are long, stand on end, and curl at the tips. It has a crooked, blue tail and four short legs with no discernible digits on its paws. Its long, pink tongue is often seen hanging out of its mouth. The things large, yellow eyes each sport a black spiral pattern. It also wears a large, red collar with several conical, silver spikes on it, though, because of the creature's size, it is worn around its waist instead of its neck. Its emblem is on its rear.

Rick: Great and right when we don't have the Key-

His keyblade appears in his hand in a flash of light.

Rick continuing: Blade any...more?

Rick shrugs it off and slashes through two of the dog creatures with one swing.

Davey amazed: How did you do that?

Rick while fighting: Dunno...it just happened.

Davey: weird

Davey dodges attacks since he can't seem to get his keyblade to come out.

Rick: Do you see any other way down?

Davey pointing: well there is a fire escape on the building across from us.

Rick looking briefly while fighting: That helps us how?

Davey: the building is not that far away.

Rick: You wanna jump?

Davey: what other choice do we have?

Rick: Good point…lets go for it!

Davey: Yeah

Rick breaks away from the creatures and runs to the edge and leaps with Davey close behind.

The creatures stupidly jump after them over the edge only to fall incredibly short and plummet to their doom. Rick barely makes the leap grabs hold of the fire escape and pulls himself over.

Davey makes it but he is going a little too fast and hits the wall hard.

Davey: Owwwwwwwwwwww.

Rick sympathizing: That looks incredibly painful.

Davey rubbing his forehead: you have no idea

Rick looks up and down: well what now?

Davey looks at the stairs going down

Davey: that way!

They run down the stairs and after a few flights they reach the bottom of the fire escape which is still a high off the ground.

Davey: why is there a door to go into the building here?

Rick: Like I would know?

Ricks slices his way through the door.

Davey after walking into the door way: the door was not locked.

Rick surprised: How can you tell?

Davey turns the door handle: see?

Rick: Ohhhh…

Davey: next time it might be a good idea to check the door first.

Rick scratching his head: Yeah…

Rick: We need to get out of here and to the streets and find the girls!

Davey nodding: Yeah.

Rick: Do you see any stairs cause I don't.

Davey: No but I see doors.

Rick looking around the room: Sure are a lot of them….which one should we go with?

Davey: No idea just pick one at random.

Rick walks forwards and looks around at the doors before getting an idea. He spins his Keyblade in his hands and drops it and it points towards a door.

Rick: That one.

Davey surprised: Okay…

They walk towards the door and right as Rick reaches for the handle one of the doors to their right opens and creatures come out.

Davey: it looks like they do not want us to go through that door.

Rick while charging at them: Open the door! I'll handle this.

Davey walks to the door and opens it while Rick slashes through creatures and kicks a dog one when it tries to bite his leg and it soars through the broken door.

Rick: And your outta here!

Davey seeing the dog creature go flying: niice!

Rick: What's behind the door?

Davey glancing out the door: a hallway.

Rick finishing the last of the enemies: Then let's go.

Davey nodding: Yeah.

They run out the door and down the hallway.

Rick: See any stairs?

Davey while running: no just more doors.

Rick: There have to be stairs somewhere.

Davey: Yeah but where?

They come to a dead end.

Rick: Really?

Davey: crap!

The floor starts lowering

Rick: Eh?

Davey: Whaaa?

It increases in speed and they start floating off the floor

Rick: Ah!

Davey: great…. this might hurt!

The floor below them stops and they fall towards it fast.

Rich: UHHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHHH!

Davey: !

Suddenly they stop falling.

Rick confused: huh?

Davey confused: huh?

They then realize someone is carrying them through the air towards the ground.

The person is a tall man with a broad and muscular structure. He has black hair slicked back except for two bangs of hair on each side, in a style. He is wearing a kind of uniform with black sleeveless turtle-neck sweaters with black shoulder armor and black baggy pants with combat boots with black fingered gloves, and carries a standard simple long sword with a curved guard, with a small logo engraved in the middle, along with a large enormous broadsword. The sword has a swirling or winged motif on it, which is tinted gold, and blade is blackish grey with engraved marks on it, prominent sharpened edge and slots equipped with a latch cover near the hilt, he has two white wings on his right side. One large wing on top and a small one underneath.

Rick looking at the wings: Woah…

Davey: coooool.

An unbelievably small smile appears on the man and he deposits the boys on the ground.

Rick as the man lands: Who are you?

He slowly rises from his landing position and turns towards them

Figure after looking them over: My name is Angeal.

Davey: thanks for saving us.

Rick: I'm Rick.

Davey: my name is Davey.

He eyes Rick's Keyblade before turning around and starting to walk away: You kids should know better than to play around in the restricted zone. Now head home!

Davey: we have no idea where we're at.

Rick: Do you know where we are mister?

He suddenly stops and turns back surprised. The boys stare at him confused by his reaction

Rick waiting for an answer: Well?

Angeal after thinking something over: You should come with me.

Davey surprised: Why?

Angeal turning back around: There's no time for that.

Rick: But-

Angeal interrupting: Move it!

He walks off with the boys reluctantly following him.

Rick whispering to Davey: Where do you think he's taking us?

Davey whispering: no idea.

Angeal without turning around: We're heading for a safe zone

The boys jump in surprise.

Davey: a safe zone?

Rick: What's a safe zone?

Angeal: It's a zone that heartless don't appear in.

The boys look at each other confused.

Rick starting: Heart...

Davey: finishing: less…

Angeal glances back at them but keeps going.

Angeal: You don't know what heartless are?

Angeal: Heartless...are those without hearts...they're attracted to the darkness in people's hearts...and darkness exists in every heart...

Davey: well that doesn't sound good.

Rick: But why would they attack us?

Davey: we've been fighting them but there always seem to be more of them.

Rick: They always seem to find us no matter what

Angeal stops and they almost walk into him. Angeal turns around and looks down at Rick's Keyblade

Rick: eh?

Angeal: The heartless are quite afraid of the keyblade...that's why they'll keep coming after you...and they will not give up...no matter what.

Rick holds up the Keyblade ad looks at it.

Rick: But...But why would it choose me?

Angeal turning around: That's just what I was wondering…

They begin walking again when Heartless appear out of nowhere and surround them.

Davey looking around: crap!

Rick: Heartless!

Angeal drawing his standard sword: Prepare your self's!

Rick readying his keyblade: I'm ready!

Davey gets ready but still can't use the Keyblade.

Rick looks at Davey and then at Angeal: Do you know how to summon the keyblade?

Angeal surprised: You don't know?

Davey shaking his head: No.

Angeal slicing through a shadow: Just focus and it will come to you!

Davey: focus on what?

Angeal side stepping a dog heartless and slashing it: Focus and picture it appearing in your hand!

A shadow jumps at Davey and he dodges it and the shadow continues toward Rick. Rick see's it and destroys it with one reverse swipe of his Keyblade.

Davey getting frustrated: It's not working.

Rick slashing through two shadows that were about to attack Davey: I just thought about my Keyblade and it came to me.

Davey: well mine seems different than Rick's so… does that change anything?

Angeal: I have told you all that you need to know...the only obstacle to summoning your weapon is yourself.

Davey: well that was confusing.

Davey dodges a dog heartless and he then kicks it and it goes flying down the street.

Rick evades a heartless attack and goes to Davey's side: What's the hold up?

Davey: well I think of it and all I see is darkness and a strange eye.

Rick getting impatient grabs Davey's hand and Davey's Keyblade surprisingly appears in Davey's hand.

Davey: Weird.

Davey looks at the key chain: Hey that's the eye!

Davey swings his keyblade and the key chain cuts a shadow in half at the same time that rick cuts a shadow in half. Rick smiles and puts his fist out to Davey and he does the same and they pump fists.

Rick and Davey: Yeah!

Davey turns and throws his Keyblade killing two dog heartless and a shadow and then catches the Keyblade.

Davey: nice.

Rick's Keyblade glows like before and Rick looks at it surprised until he smirks and slashes a group of heartless seven times and then does five slower follow up slices on another group and his Keyblade glows brighter and he leaps into the air and does a final slash to a third group which explodes into puffs of darkness.

Rick swings his Keyblade over his shoulder: OH YEAH!

Davey: nice one Rick!

Rick swinging his Keyblade through the final Heartless: Thanks.

Angeal walking over putting away his sword: You show potential.

Davey: thanks… I think.

Rick: Yeah….

Angeal running off suddenly: This way!

Rick runs off after him as does Davey.

They come to a large metal door

Rick: Wooahh.

Davey: Woooooow.

Angeal goes over to a button pad and pushes some buttons and the door opens

Angeal: This way!

He walks through the door and the boys follow with the door closing behind them.

They enter a hallway with dozens of metal doors opening in front of them.

The boys gasp at all the doors opening in front of them.

Angeal: This is part of the security for the city. We have seven routes like this into and out of the city. The top of the city is protected by an invisible barrier.

The last door opens and a bright light fills the tunnel and the boys cover their eyes until they slowly adjust to the light.

Angeal walking through the doorway: Welcome to Skyway City.


	9. Chapter 9 The Old Sorceror

Chapter 9

World: Skyway Town

The old sorcerer

The boys follow Angeal through the doorway and the door shuts itself behind them.

Davey looking behind him: cool!

Rick also looking behind him: wow

Angeal still walking: This way!

The boys follow him and see that skyway is much like the restricted zone except intact and well managed and well-populated with people.

Angeal: People are able to live here without fear of the heartless...for now.

Rick: What does that mean?

Angeal while they walk up a ramp: We're not sure what is creating the barrier but whatever it is...it's slowly losing power…..and since we don't know where the generators are located we can't go out their repair them.

Davey: that's not good.

Rick: What will you do when they stop working?

They arrive at an observation platform that allows them to see into the restricted zone.

Angeal: There's not much we can do because one this barrier goes down...they will be upon us within seconds. He points down to a massive group of heartless standing outside the city walls.

There are hundreds of shadows and that dragon like hearts less along with the humongous heartless from the school with the horn and some of those large body heartless.

Davey looking scared: crap.

Rick leaning over the railing: there are so many.

Angeal: To lessen their numbers we send out people to destroy small portions...but they just bring in more and more…

Rick: That's not good.

Davey: Yeah.

Angeal: You still don't know where you are do you?

Rick: We've never heard of this city.

Rick looks at Davey: Have you ever heard of a city like this place?

Davey shakes his head: no.

Angeal: I imagine that you wouldn't...and for a very good reason…

Rick leans in waiting for the reason.

Angeal: This is not your world.

Davey looks at Angeal like he is crazy while Rick looks confused.

Rick: Huh?

Angeal: Your world is gone...taken by the darkness….

Davey looking thoughtful: that explains why we couldn't see the ground when we got close to that huge sphere thing.

Rick recalls seeing the darkness sweeping across the ground when they were floating towards the sphere.

Rick: So that's what that was...

Angeal: Your world and all its inhabitants are most likely gone forever.

Davey looking up at him: Not all of them

Angeal looks down at Davey and gives him the feeling that he's looking into his very soul.

Davey uncomfortable: some of our friend gave in to the darkness…

Rick remembering Jimmy talking about their chance to see other world and then the darkness sprouting out of nowhere and then everyone vanishing: Yeah... they all got swallowed by the darkness and vanished.

Angeal nods: That has been known to happen and it is not without risks...

Rick: What does that mean?

Angeal: Darkness is not something that can be easily controlled...if relied on to much then you will lose yourself in it and become no more… there is a good chance that your friends have lost their hearts.

Rick and Davey: What?

Angeal: even if they did survive they will no longer be the same people you once knew.

Rick: But they can't be just gone!

Angeal: They're as good as gone… just like your world they are gone.

Rick freaking: Wait our world is gone? What about my home? My friends? My family? My dog?

Davey looking depressed: all of its gone…?

Angeal: It's all in the past now...what's happened has happened and cannot be changed...

They follow Angeal into a building.

Rick: Where are we going?

Angeal: We're going to see someone who I believe will be able to tell you the way of things.

Rick: eh?

Davey: whaa?

They turn begin walking up some stairs

Rick while walking behind Angeal and in front of Davey: Angeal how do you know so much about the keyblade?

Angeal while walking: When looking for a way to fight the darkness you run into a lot of insightful people.

Rick: What kind of people?

Angeal: You'll see soon enough.

Davey sarcastically: that not cryptic at all.

They come to a door with another panel and Angeal enters a code.

Angeal pushing the last button and the door unlocks: This is HQ.

Angeal opens the door and they walk into a large room full of what looks like junks.

Davey looking around: looks like my room.

Rick: and my closet…

Davey: it might be cleaner than your closet…

Rick: Probably is…

Angeal: He should be here soon.

Davey: Who?

Suddenly a man poofs in out of nowhere. He is an elderly man with pale skin and thin arms and legs. His nose is a bit large and his black eyes are rather small and close-set. He wears spectacles with circular lenses. He seems to be balding and has short, white hair on the sides and back of his head. He also has bushy eyebrows, a walrus mustache, and a long, floor-length beard, all of which are white. He dresses in a sky blue cloak that stops just above his ankles and has large, hanging sleeves. He wears pointed slippers and a tall, floppy, conical hat, both of which are the same sky blue color as his cloak. His wand is a very long, featureless, brown rod with a small bump on one end.

Old man with his back to them: Now where did I put that bag hmm...?

He waves his wand and a bag shoots out from under a table to him.

Davey amazed: Cool!

Rick equally amazed: Do it again!

The old man quickly turns around to see them watching him excitedly.

Old man surprised: My word! How did you two little ruffians get in here! He lifts his wand and points it at them and a mighty breeze comes through the room. Light thunderclouds appear above them. Rick summons his Keyblade in a swirl of light. He freezes and he clouds and breeze vanish.

Old man: Could it be...oh my...oh hohohohohoho. He starts dancing around the room

Davey: what in the world?

Rick confused: Eh?

Angeal walks over to the old man and puts a hand on his shoulder and the old man stops.

Old man: Oh Angeal I didn't see you come in...

Angeal: Easy merlin, your frightening our guests.

Merlin: Oh yes quite quite...

Davey looks at rick: what is going on here?

Rick with his Keyblade vanishing into light: I have no idea.

Merlin suddenly poofs next to them surprising them both.

Rick jumping back: What!

Davey doing the same: whaaa?

Merlin: Oh my...I'm terribly sorry for frightening you but I've been looking for you for a very long time. He gets a little too close to Rick for comfort.

Rick backing away: Uhhhhhh.

Davey summons his keyblade out of a cloud of darkness and points it at the old man.

Davey: Ahhh.

Rick meanwhile is relieved that Merlin has left him alone to torment Davey when Angeal walks up behind him.

Rick: Is he always like this?

Angeal: Only on exceptionally good days...or sees a spell he's never heard of before.

Rick: really?

Rick looks over to see Merlin is greatly invading Davey's personal space in examing the Keyblade while Davey looks like he doesn't know what to do.

Davey's Keyblade vanishes in darkness and Merlin looks greatly disappointed and sighs.

Angeal clears his throat and Merlin quickly recovers himself.

Merlin: Ah yes sorry about that.

Angeal pats Rick on the head and Rick looks up at him.

Angeal: Boys maybe you to should tell us the story of just what happened to your world.

Rick walking out from under Angeal's hand and goes over to Davey.

Rick and Davey tell the entire story. Starting with their last day at school, their fight on the playground, the dare, their separate experiences on the way to the school, obtaining their Keyblades, Fighting through the heartless and searching through the school looking for their friends, and then their journey through the basement and Jimmy, Jamie, Chris, Kyle, and Jamie vanishing into the darkness, and them running through the basement until they come upon the large library and splitting up and finding the laboratory and then finding the girls about to be experimented on and then dragging them to the to the top floor and then the school floating off the ground and the orb and the giant heartless and being separated from the girls as the world was covered with darkness and the school breaking up and being pulled into the orb and ending up high in the air above the restricted zone.

Rick finishing: …and that's pretty much it.

Davey: Doesn't seem like that much when you talk about it afterwards… hard to believe it only happened yesterday.

Rick nods: Yeah

Angeal turns to merlin and they begin conversing in whispers and occasionally glancing back at the boys.

Rick: What do you think they're talking about?

Davey shrugs: no idea.

The boys slowly edge closer while making it look like they're admiring the room

Angeal: They're poorly trained and besides they're just children...

Merlin: Balderdash! Their Keyblades coming to them now means that they are ready.

Davey looks at rick and whispers: ready for what?

Rick shrugs at Davey: I dont know...

They lean in closer

Angeal: They may be Key bearers but they're not even 11 years old

Merlin: The Keyblades chose them for a reason...surely you can see that

Angeal: They're too inexperienced and you want to send them out there to fight the heartless?

Merlin: They are the only thing we've got

Angeal: You seem sure that they'll agree

Merlin: I quite am.

Rick while pretending to examine a crystal ball: Send us where?

Davey while holding a book: no idea.

Merlin turns away from Angeal and finds find they boys are much closer now. Rick drops the crystal ball in surprise and it shatters on impact.

Davey: well that's not good.

Rick looking down at the pieces: ...whoops…

Merlin taking out his wand: Quite alright my boy...

He waves his wand and the ball as if swept by a breeze flies off the floor and around Rick before fixing it self and landing softly on its former resting place on the table.

Rick looking at the ball and not even seeing the tiniest of cracks: Wooooow!

Davey just as impressed: awesome!

Merlin smirking puts his wand away: Well I believe I know what happened to your friends Amber and Brianna.

Rick snaps his gaze away from the ball and looks at Merlin.

Davey surprised: What?

Rick excited yet again: Really?

Merlin nods happily: I believe that they like you were sent to another world.

Davey impatient: which one?

Rick: Yeah! Which one!

Merlin's look slides off his face: That, unfortunately I cannot say...

Rick and Davey faces fall.

Merlin upon seeing their faces: There are as many worlds as there are lights in the sky...but if you have strong bonds with them and they with you then there is no doubt in my mind that you will one day be reunited.

Davey: once again you guys are very cryptic…

Rick after thinking about it smiles: Yeah ...I don't doubt it either...if we really have strong bonds between us ...then there's no way we'll be truly separated...

Davey smiling then looking confused: but how do we get to the other worlds?

Merlin still smiling at the boys: By gummi ship of course.

Davey looking even more confused: gummi ship?

Rick: Sounds like food.

Angeal clears his throat and everyone turns towards him

Angeal: The Gummi Ship is the main method of transportation between worlds. These ships are made entirely of Gummi Blocks, Gummi Ship travel is a slower, but a more reliable alternative to warping by using a Corridor of Darkness which is rather risky for the untrained heart.

Rick after thinking gasps: You mean a spaceship?

Davey: why didn't you just say so?

Merlin: A full explanation is vital to the learning process.

Rick: Now you sound like my teacher.

Davey: Yeah.

Merlin chuckles and pauses as an idea comes to him.

Rick: Is something wrong?

Merlin lightly shakes his head: I was just thinking that you two will need a teacher.

Rick: But its summer vacation...and I don't want to.

Davey: that was on our world not this one.

Rick: Oh yeah...

Merlin: By teaching I meant teaching you how to use magic.

Davey excited: coool.

Rick excited again: Really?

Merlin smiles: Yes. Since you are the Keyblades chosen ones you of course can use magic.

Rick getting closer and closer to Merlin: When can we start? huh? huh? huh?

Davey: rick you are acting like merlin….. no offence merlin.

Merlin chuckles: You will start soon but first we need to do something about your clothes.

Rick: What's wrong with our clothes?

They look down and notice that there are cuts and scorch marks on their clothes.

Davey rather embarrassed: so that's what's wrong with them.

Rick: How did we miss this?

Merlin: You need proper clothes and I have a friend who is rather quite gifted when it comes to the fabrics

Rick: What's their name?

Merlin: Her name is fairy god mother and she lives in the 4th district

Davey: where is that?

Merlin puts his arm up his large sleeve and a tiny poof is heard and he pulls out a map of the city.

Davey: can we learn how to do that?

Merlin: Perhaps one day...now you best be off be off before it gets too late.

He hands Davey the map and the boys walk towards the door

Merlin waving as they open the door: We'll be waiting for you

Rick and Davey from the doorway: Bye.

They then shut the door and begin their nighttime walk to the fourth district.


	10. Chapter 10

Star Break chapter 10

The two are walking through the dark street ramps looking for the fourth district

Rick with his hands behind his head looking at Davey with the map: Are we lost?

Davey: more than likely…

Rick sighing: What do we do now?

Davey: we walk and hope we meet someone.

Rick: I guess that's all we can do now.

Davey: yep

They walk and walk but don't run into anyone.

Davey: why is this place so empty?

Rick looking around: Maybe there's some kind of party?

Davey: maybe

Rick: Should we look in a few windows?

Davey: okay but if we get caught it is your fault

They walk over to a building and peer in through a window and find it empty.

Davey: wow this place is empty

Rick moving away from the window: Wonder where everyone could be…

Davey: no idea but how can a city this big be this empty?

Rick: dunno

Davey: well let's keep walking and try to find a way up so that we can see the city.

Rick nods: Yeah

They move further ahead and come to a door that says 2nd district

Davey: well we found the second district.

Rick: Yeah.

They push on the door and it opens slightly but not all the way

Rick: eh?

Davey: weird

Rick: I think something's blocking it

Davey: yeah most likely.

Rick: What should we do?

Davey: we might need to find another way in.

Rick: What's the map say?

Davey pulls out the map

Davey: crap he should have given us a better map i can't read it that well

Rick looks over Davey's shoulder at the map and frowns then looks at Davey: You're holding it upside down...

Davey: oh

He flips it around

Davey: still can't read it

Davey: why did he hand me the map anyway i am bad with maps

Rick: Maybe he thought we used maps a lot?

Davey: probably

Rick: Looks like we're gonna have to wander around until we find another way in.

Davey: yep

Rick: so which way do you think we should go?

Davey: no idea

Rick points over to an entrance to an alleyway: How bout there?

Davey: sure

They walk over to the doors with the sign that says alley way above it and open the doors and walk through

The doors close by themselves behind them and lock

Rick turning back towards the door: Eh?

Davey turning towards the door: crap

Rick and Davey push towards the door and it doesn't budge

Rick: Well that stinks

Davey: no doubt

Rick getting over it unusually fast like always: Oh well. He walks off

Davey shaking his head follows after

They walk through a dark stone tunnel with flickering lamps on the wall making strange noises.

Davey: this place is creepy

Rick slightly jumpy from ahead of him: Yeah

Davey: how is this an alleyway?

Rick shrugs: I don't know

They walk out of the tunnel to an alleyway that has waterways that lead to a large barred gate that the water flows into. At the far end there is a large door with a sign over it that says 2nd district and another door on the side of the alleyway that leads to a hotel or apartment building and they look above the tunnel entrance and see that it has a sign that says 1st district.

Davey: now this is an alleyway

Rick smiling: We can get to the 2nd district from here.

Davey: yeah

They begin walking over to the door when the lights in the alleyway begin flickering

Davey: that's never good

Rick looking at all the lamps: What is this?

Davey: could be anything. Hope it is not a heartless

Rick: You probably just jinxed us

Davey: when have we ever been lucky anyway?

Rick while the lamps start shaking like crazy on the walls: You got me there…

The lamps beginning glowing and sparking and a creature pops out

The creature is small and floats of the ground and has a bright yellow tail of energy shaped like a lightning bolt and a small thin yellow and grey torso and a heartless emblem on its chest. Its arms are grey with bright glowing yellow hands with claws and its head is round with its eye holes pulsating with yellow electric energy and its jagged mouth glowing yellow when it opens.

More heartless shoot out of the lamps and circle around the duo before spreading out and surrounding them.

Davey: crap

Rick while back to back with Davey: We're surrounded

Davey: i can tell

Rick: But I thought the barrier was supposed to keep the heartless out

Davey: yeah but they did not have us in it yet.

Rick summoning his keyblade in a flash of light: We have to tell Angeal about the heartless

Davey after also summoning his keyblade: yeah

The heartless glows and electricity shoots out of its hands at them while they're surrounded

Rick rolls out of the way and under the floating heartless and slices up wards when the roll is finished slaying one heartless.

Davey jumps out of the way of the electricity that rick dodged and slices a heartless in half when he gets close to one

The other heartless that still surround Davey shoot lightning at him.

Davey ducks and jumps into a space between the heartless that surround him

Rick slices through two heartless that were beginning to glow.

Davey: these thing could hurt if you get by one

Davey slices a heartless in half diagonally

Rick: Where do they keep coming from?

Davey: no idea

Rick looks over to the wall and sees them coming through the lamps

Rick: Over there!

Davey: how are they coming out of the lamps?

Rick: I don't know.

Rick: But we need to stop them

Davey throws his keyblade at one of the lamps and breaks it

Rick: That works.

He throws his keyblade and destroys a lamp

Davey: nice

They destroy all the lamps and re-engage the heartless

Rick runs towards 3 hearts and then slides and slices one in half when sliding under it and another as he leaps out of the slide and slices it in the air and slices down on the last on upon landing

Rick: Oh yeah!

Davey throws his keyblade slicing three heartless in half

Rick charges the last heartless which shoots a barrage of electricity at him which he dodges easily and finishes the heartless with a sliding slash.

Rick while his keyblade vanishes: Well that was different

Davey: yeah

Rick runs over to the entrance to the second district and opens the door

Davey follows after him

They enter the second district and close the door behind them

The second district is full of shops

Davey: cool

Rick walking over to a shop with cookies in the window: Wow

Davey: shopping district

Rick turning his head from the shop window: Eh?

Davey: we are in a shopping district

Rick: Yup

Davey: we need to find the way to the third district

Rick: Yeah but where?

Davey looking around: no idea

davey:found a sign

Rick: Where?

davey points to above ricks head

Rick looks up: Eh?

he see's a street sign pointing at the door they came in and a door across the district

Rick: Oh

Davey pointing at the door to the next district: we go that way.

Rick while walking to the door: Where is everyone anyway?

Davey: they could be anywhere

They reach the door and open it revealing 3 large fat heartless and also see that there is nothing but darkness on the other side.

Rick: Huh?

davey:oh crap

Rick summons his keyblade and jumps back

davey: hitting them in the front won't do anything

Rick while circling around them: Then I'll just aim for the back

He gets behind it and slices upwards through its back

davey while sliding under one of the large bodies: that works

Rick while jumping high and swinging his blade down on a large body heartless: Hey you can hurt them from the front of them if you go high and hit they're back.

davey after beating the one he slid under: i wonder if when we get stronger if we can hurt it from the front anyway

Rick dispersing a large body by hitting it in the head: Who knows. We have to find the door to the 3rd district. These things keep coming

Davey looking very worried will sidestepping a charging large body and almost falling over: oh no. my shoe is untied.

"Uh oh." said Rick while pointing behind Davey.

Davey turns around and is surprised to find large body heartless swarming towards them.

Davey jumping over one and pulling off his shoe: hey i found another door.

Rick sliding under one and jumping up and spin cutting through the heads of two large bodies: Where is it?

Davey points to a door where the heartless are swarming out of.

"That's not good. Hey. Over there!" said Rick while dodging under a punch and then stopping another punch by using his Keyblade as a shield.

Rick points to another close by door that also says 3rd district and none of the heartless are coming out it.

Davey dropping his half eaten shoe and jumping off of the large body: oh good freedom

"I'll distract them." announced Rick.

Rick takes of his Jacket and hangs it on the end of his keyblade and begins swinging it around faster and faster before suddenly letting it fly off and the large bodies watch it go and don't notice Rick and Davey slip past them and run towards the door. They begin to laugh and reach out for the door only for it to vanish along with the ground they're standing on and they fall down into a dark pit.

"WHOAAAAAAA!" yelled Rick.

"AAAAAHHHHHH." screamed Davey.

They keep falling and pass out on landing and once awake find themselves inside a sewer.

"Well we need new cloths." said Davey with a sigh.

Rick waking up and briefly looking up at Davey and goes to scratch his head and realizes he is holding a rat and jumps up while flinging it down the sewer: Woah...that was a big rat.

"Wow." said Davey while admiring how far Rick through the rat.

"Woah." says Rick as he stares at Davey. Rats are on the back of Davey shirt and slowly steps forward while Davey looks confused. Rick quickly bats them off and Davey looks behind him until he sees the rats which scurry off.

"Ewwwww gross." Said a freaked out Davey.

"You're telling me. Hey look another sign." said Rick while shaking gross stuff of his shirt.

Rick points down a ways and they see a sign that points deeper into the sewer and says to 3rd district.

"Great. Let me just take these things off first." Said Davey who is pulling off his other shoes and socks.

"We can get to the third district from here. Come on!" said a clearly not listening Rick.

Rick quickly runs off and Davey throwing his socks and remaining shoe follows only to be surprised when he comes to multiple paths and they all say to the third district and Rick is once again nowhere in sight.

Davey: oh great now i am more lost and why does he keep doing that!?

Elsewhere

Rick is wondering along one of the rubbing his head because of the sudden heat.

Rick: Wow...it's really hot down here. Kinda glad I got rid of my jacket now.

He turns around a corner and is surprised when he sees one very big red dog.

Rick smiling: A dog? Hey boy.

Rick claps his head and the dog leaps to its feet and Rick sees the heartless emblem on it before it quickly engulphs itself in flames.

Rick: Uhhh...Bad dog?

The creature quickly leaps at him and he raises his Keyblade just as fast.

Elsewhere

Davey is still standing at the tunnel junction when he see's something move in one of the tunnels he summons his Keyblade and runs into the tunnel after about fifty feet or so he come to another tunnel junction but unlike the first it only has two tunnels.

Davey getting annoyed: I am in the sewers without shoes and lost. Here is hoping i do not come in contact with anything bad.

davey runs into the right tunnel and after about five minutes trips on something

Davey on the ground: owwwww

He stands and notices the entire tunnel is covered in thick ice

davey surprised: Wow. I wonder what did this.

davey is looking at the walls covered in ice when he hears growling from farther down the tunnel and runs toward the sound and comes to a large water collection room and it is completely frozen. Davey can see that there is only one way out of the room other than the way he came in and from the other tunnel he hears the growling from before all of a sudden he sees a white blue dog running out of the tunnel .

Davey smiling: A dog. How cute.

The dog thing notices him and fires an ice ball at him which davey blocks with his Keyblade just in time.

Davey: that was literally cold.

He once again hears growling from the tunnel and five more of the white blue dogs come out

davey looking very worried: Uh oh.

elsewhere

Rick is running from the fire dog which had increased in size and is setting the entire path behind them on fire as he runs. Rick had tried hitting it with the keyblade but the heat was to much and he had to back off and run.

Rick running: Uh sit boy? Uhhhh what's that word? Heel? Heel! Bad dog! Bad dog!

The dog instead roars and fires a large fire ball at Rick who quickly runs faster and out into a much wider chamber with some equipment spread out along the corners of the room. He quickly rolls out of the way of the fireball which hits the wall and explodes.

Rick: Okay that was way to close.

The dog once free of the tunnel quickly grows in size again until the heartless is now a giant dog and looks down at him and snorts fire.

Rick: Uhhhhh...

The thing quickly roars and in the blink of an eye the entire room is on fire.

Rick getting ready: Uh oh...

Elsewhere

Davey is running into the tunnel where the ice dogs came from while screaming as loud as possible he looks behind him and there are about a large group of ice dogs chasing him through the tunnel.

Davey thinking while running: They keep multiplying. This is not good.

davey comes to another large room and see the ice dogs are stuck in the tunnel and he slowly begins calming down until out of another tunnel he hears a roar and ice starts to cover the room.

davey: What now?

Out of the now frozen tunnel a massive dog squeezes its way out of the tunnel and stomps its foot onto the ground causing the area around its foot to freeze.

Davey with stupid look on his face: and just when i thought it could not get worse.

The dog looks at him and charges and barely misses a rolling Davey hits the tunnel with the trapped ice dogs and they get thrown out of the tunnel and disappear into darkness and hearts.

Davey: That was close. Now what to do about you?

Elsewhere

Rick is running around the creature avoiding its attempts to bite him and claw him and so far with the heat that things giving off this looks like the only thing Rick can do unless he wants to set himself on fire.

Rick: What do I do? If only I could put it out or something. What should I do?

Rick jumps backwards out of the way of the things flaming tail and is surprised when he finds a lever next to him and with nothing left o lose quickly pulls it. Rick and the dog stop as they hear a strange rumbling noise and turn to see a metal gate open and release some water that puts out the fire on the heartless before closing.

Rick: ...time for some payback!

He quickly leaps at it and slashes one of its paws a few times with the keyblade and the thing howls before it begins glowing again and Rick jumps back as it reignites.

The heartless turns slowly this time towards him due to its injured paw and Rick quickly looks around and sees another lever. There is just one problem though with the fact that the heartless is between him and the lever.

Rick looking up at the heartless which growls: Right. I can do this!

He quickly runs and slides under the flaming heartless which tries to stomp him and bite him. He slides to a stop right under the lever and hits it with his keyblade and once again water floods in and the heartless is extinguished. He quickly runs up to its back leg and begins hacking away at it and the thing howls in pain and out of nowhere shoots a long flame out of its mouth at Rick who quickly runs off to the side and barely avoids being burned alive.

Rick: Okay that was beyond close.

The creature quickly gets up and reignites and turns to face him and is now limping.

Rick: Just one more should do it.

Rick runs towards the last remaining lever only for it to be destroyed with a claw attack with him just a few feet away.

Rick: Uh oh now What?

The thing quickly turns and towards him and begins howling and goes low with it's head almost touching the ground and goes close to him and looks him dead on while snarling. Rick begins backing away and suddenly has an idea and tries to make his keyblade glow like it did when he destroyed that large creature at the school but nothing happens. The flames on the creature slowly gets stronger and larger as it opens it's mouth and Rick can see a large fire attack building within it.

Rick backed up against the wall looking freaked out and thinking: Is this really it? Am I really going to lose here?

Rick begins to close his eyes when he suddenly remembers why he's here in the first place. He sees in his head flashes of Amber and Brianna smiling with him then he sees Him and Davey bumping fists together and then sees Jimmy and the others vanishing into darkness.

Rick stepping away from the wall and his Keyblade hanging at his side: No...I can't loose here...I'm not done yet...my friends...

His keyblade begins glowing brighter like it did at the school and is getting brighter and brighter getting brighter.

Rick with his Keyblade glowing brighter than ever before: I promised I would protect my friends!

The creature unleashes an incredible flame attack on Rick who is somehow blocking it with his keyblade which is glowing incredibly bright and is letting out a powerful humming noise. Rick leaps into the flame and begins hacking away at the creature with at first 7 consecutive slashes and 5 slower ones. Within seconds he is now on the other side of the creature which at first looks fine before several slashes appear on it and it falls to pieces before exploding with tremendous force into darkness and fire and the explosion shakes the entire sewer system.

Voice from before: Ars Arcanum….

Rick looking around: Huh who said that?

Rick looks down at his keyblade in surprise.

Voice: The Star Striker Keyblade...

Rick holding up his keyblade: Star ...Striker?

Elsewhere

Davey is standing looking at the giant dog thing when the ice dag jumps straight up and hits the ground causing the room to be covered by ice and ice spikes appear on the ceiling.

Davey looking around slowly: okay that's not good

The giant dag looks at Davey and roars at him and five of the small dogs come in through a tunnel

Davey being thoughtful: but that might be good

the small dogs run at Davey and he hits one into the giant one which makes it disappear and the large one reacts by moving backwards a step and growling at him.

Davey thinking: so the small ones are annoying to the giant one but how to use it?

All of a sudden the giant dog charges at him and Davey dodges by jumping onto it's back and he attacks it with his key blade a few times and when he notices the dog starting to go down, he jumps to the side and as he lands the dogs back slams into the ground hard almost making Davey fall over. Davey looking around slowly:okay that's not good

the giant dag looks at davey and roars at him and five of the small dags come in through a tunnel

davey being thoughtful: but that might be good

the small dogs fun at davey and he kicks one into the giant one which makes it disappear and the large one reacts by moving backwards and growling at him

davey thinking:okay so the small ones are annoying to the giant one but how to use it

all of a sudden the giant dog charges at him and and davey dodges by jumping onto it's back and he attacks it with his key blade a few times and when he notices the dog starting to go vertical he jumps to the side and when he lands on the ground the dogs back slams into the ground hard almost making Davey fall over

Davey righting himself: ouch glad i jumped off

davey watches as the dog gets back onto it's feet and waits for the small dogs to charge at him again. When they do he punts one into the giant dogs open mouth causing it to choke and spit the small dog out which disappears.

davey being grosses out :ewwwww gross

the large dog charges at him once more and davey jumps on it's back a second time and starts hitting it again and then jumps same as before but this time he does not almost fall when the giant dog lands on its back

davey looking slightly tired :okay one more time should do it

all of a sudden one of the small dogs jump and bite onto his arm

davey in pain: owwwwwww.

he swings his arm which causes the dog to be thrown into the other two remaining dogs

davey annoyed: great.

davey tosses his keyblade which flies in a straight line while spinning and then comes back to him

davey surprised: wow that was cool wait haven't i done that before.

the large dog charges him again and davey jumps the side and tosses the Keyblade which bounces off a wall and comes back to him the Keyblade hitting the wall causes an ice spike to fall off of the ceiling and hit the giant dog causing it pain but it does not multiply

Davey: ohhh so ice does not cause it to multiply AWESOME!

the dag keep charging at him and he keeps dodging and hitting the wall with his Keyblade until only one massive spike remains

Davey: uhh.

the giant dog is now in the middle of the room under the massive spike but davey does not know what to do until he gets an idea he thrown the key blade at the massive spike causing it to crack

the dog see's this and roars and fires a ice ball at him

davey dodging the ice ball: why didn't you fire these more instead of charging at me seriously

davey throws the Davey looking around slowly: okay that's not good.

the giant dag looks at davey and roars at him and five of the small dags come in through a tunnel

davey being thoughtful: but that might be good

the small dogs fun at davey and he kicks one into the giant one which makes it disappear and the large one reacts by moving backwards and growling at him

davey thinking:okay so the small ones are annoying to the giant one but how to use it

all of a sudden the giant dog charges at him and and davey dodges by jumping onto it's back and he attacks it with his key blade a few times and when he notices the dog starting to go vertical he jumps to the side and when he lands on the ground the dogs back slams into the ground hard almost making davey fall over once more making the spike's cracks larger and dodges again

a few minutes later davey is dodging and hitting the ice spike but the cracks stopped getting larger

davey very tired: crap it is not doing anything anymore i need to cause more damage but how...crap

davey barely dodges the ice ball this time

davey:it does not matter i need to win...i have to win

davey's grip on the Keyblade tightens and then the Keyblade is covered in darkness.

davey showing determination:i will win no matter what

davey throws the now darkness covered Keyblade at the ice spike which is then cut through easily and drops and impales the giant dog causing to finally disappear and davey drops to his knees in relief

davey:finally it is over

The sewers start to melt as Davey stands up and walk through the tunnel the giant dog came through.

Elsewhere

Rick is walking along the sewers looking lost when he almost trips on something on the ground.

Rick almost falling over: Woah!

He stops himself however and turns around to see that he had surprisingly tripped over a frying pan.

Rick picking it up: What this doing down here?

He almost drops it when he suddenly hears noises up ahead. The noises slowly becomes louder and louder and he realizes that they are the sound of someone or something running towards him.

The stranger walks into the light and Rick can immediately tell he's not a heartless. If Amber was here she probably would say that he is a handsome. The stranger is a dashing young man of average height and athletic build. He has short, dark-brown hair, that falls a bit into his chocolate eyes, and a scruffy goatee on the end of his chin. He wears a silver blue vest of a long rolled up brown shirt and dark green pants with a black belt with pouches and black traveling boots.

Rick still in stance: Who are you?

Stranger: I'm a friend of Merlin.

Rick: Okay. But who are you?

Rick quickly looks at the wall for a second and sees a wanted poster that says Flynn Rider and down bellows sees what looks like the man but with an oddly shaped nose.

Rick: Flynn...Rider?

Flynn ripping the poster of the wall: That looks nothing like me. Who would have a nose like this?

He quickly crumples up the paper and throws it down the tunnel.

Rick: So your Flynn rider? Why are you here?

Flynn: The Wizard sent me to make sure you get to Fairy god mother in the fourth district.

Rick: Oh...how did you know we were down here?

Flynn: Well all those heartless up there shooting out of the door way and the hole in the ground made it pretty easy. Looks like you need new clothes immediately.

Rick looking down: Heheheh...

Riick's shirt is almost completely gone leaving just a sleeve on his arm and some around his shoulder. He is completely missing a pant leg and on the other leg is missing some up to his knee. He is also missing a shoe and his other one is missing the front giving it a strange sandal like appearance.

Rick: You could say that heheh.

Flynn: Then we must make haste. I'll be taking that.

He quickly grabs the frying pan out of Rick's hands and begins to head off only to quickly stop.

Flynn: You havn't happened to see someone else down here besides me have you?

Rick: Nope.

Flynn sighing: At least I found someone which I guess is a start. Come on uhhhhh...

Rick happy: I'm Rick.

Flynn: Great name. Let's go Rick.

With that they quickly take off down the tunnels.

Elsewhere

davey is walking through a tunnel with the water from the ice running through it keeping the smell down

davey still looking tired: great this tunnel does not end but at least it does not smell as bad as before

davey continues walking for a few more minutes when he trips aver something and lands in the water

davey sitting up: ugh what was that

davey stands up and see's that there is someone lying on the ground

person: need... hot dogs

davey confused: hot dogs?

person sitting up:oh i have been looking for you

the person stands up and sticks out his hand:hi i am Zell Dincht

davey shakes his hand and looks skeptical: why were you looking for me

Zell seeming a little too happy: oh uhhh Merlin sent me so that you can get to fairy godmothers and not get lost but uhhh i got lost anyway

davey with annoyed look:...nice

Zell looking davey over:you need those new cloths really badly

davey looks down at himself and finally notices his shirt is mostly gone gone and it looks like he is wearing shorts with the pants legs having fallen down around his lower legs and he still does not have on any shoes

davey:i was wearing more earlier

Zell: uh huh well we better get going or something could appear and cause trouble

the two continue down the tunnel

elsewhere

Rick and Flynn are running along the tunnels until they come to a large room with ways into many different tunnels. There is also a ladder in the middle of the room going up.

Rick: Do we go up?

Flynn: This is the only way up...so yeah.

Rick immediately begins to climb the ladder when he suddenly hears something behind him and turns to see heartless pouring out of all the tunnels towards them.

Flynn taking out his pan: Oh come on!

Rick dropping down and summoning his Keyblade: Heartless!

Out of nowhere walls off darkness appears around the room leaving the two in a circular area with light coming down from above.

Out of the darkness comes swarm of shadows and those red flying heartless from the school and some new blue versions of them. The blue ones shoot ice at Rick who immediately swings his keyblade and sends the ice flying back into a red one which is immediately destroyed.

Rick: Wow.

Voice: those red ones are Red Nocturnes and the blue ones are Blue Rhapsody's.

Rick: Who said that?

Voice: I did.

Out of nowhere a cricket appears on Flynn's shoulder and leaps onto Rick's shoulder. The Cricket is strangely human looking and wearing an old suit.

Rick: You can talk? wow!

Cricket: Sure can. Jimmy Cricket the name.

Flynn: Ewwww you were on me? Ewwwwww.

Jiminy: Merlin sent me to make sure you got here. I'm also here to write down the details of your journey.

Rick: Really?

Jiminy: Really.

Flynn hitting a heartless upside the head with his frying pan: Uhhh maybe you want to help out a little here?

Rick running next to him: Oh right.

Rick immediately slices through a nocturne while Flynn flattens a Rhapsody with his pan. Rick quickly leaps into the air and lands slamming shadows with his keyblade and repeats this an additional 2 times. Flynn runs along swinging his Pan wildly hitting and defeating a large number of shadows. Despite this though the heartless keep coming and there seems to be no end to them.

Rick: Uh oh.

Flynn: There's to many of them.

Rick: What do I do?

While Rick is looking around, the end of Star Striker begins heating up and giving off waves of heat.

Flynn: Is it hot in here or is it just me?

Rick looking at his keyblade: What's it doing?

Jiminy: It's magic!

Rick: What?

Jiminy: Your keyblade is getting ready for a spell. You need to fire it.

Rick: Huh...Right!

Rick points the keyblade directly in front of himself and fire begins covering the blade the keyblade and building in intensity.

Rick: FIRE!

Star Striker immediately shoots out flames like a flamethrower and Rick maneuvers the keyblade with the flames shooting into the walls of darkness and destroying them along with the heartless. They keyblade slowly stops shooting out flame and immediately cools down.

Flynn: You should do that more often.

Rick holding up Star Striker: Yeah...but. I wonder how I did it.

Jiminy: hmmm you could ask Merlin later. Right now we need to get up into the third district.

Rick: Right.

Rick and the others quickly leap onto the ladder and go up while the fires in the room slowly dies out.

Elsewhere

Davey and Zell are still walking through the tunnel when they come to a tunnel with a ladder when they hear growling coming from behind them and turn to see more of the ice dogs and now there are red one mixed in as well

davey looking worried:okay we are stuck in the tunnel and the only way out is up but first we need to get rid of these dog heartless

Davey notices that the way they came is now just darkness

all of a sudden a strange voice can be heard...this world is close to the darkness...use... the key...Deathbreaker...and strike raid

davey really surprised looks at his Keyblade: Deathbreaker? and strike raid? What

Zell punching one of the red dogs into a ice dog:huh what are you talking about

davey realizing the fight has started: oh sorry

davey blocks one of the charging ice dogs and hits it back onto the group of them causing them to disappear but no matter ehat they keep coming down the tunnel

davey is starting to get tired again and he does not notice the flecks of ice coming off of his key blade and when he hits one of the red dogs it freezes and slides into the group of them causing the red ones to freeze and the ice ones to disappear

davey happy:good now we have enough time to get out of here

Zell goes up the ladder followed by davey.

Elsewhere

Rick and Flynn are going up an extremely long ramp and once at the top almost fall to the ground from the long walk. Rick looks up and is surprised to see large pair of metal doors to a very large building.

Rick: What's this place?

Flynn: This is...the...factory for Skyway...we can go through it to get to the fourth district and avoid most of the main part of the third district.

Rick: Really? Awesome!

Rick begins to run towards the door when Flynn stops him.

Flynn: You know who that is down there?

Flynn points all the way down at the other end of ramp and Rick squints and realizes he's looking at Davey who is looking towards someone and the two seem to be talking about something until Davey looks up and sees Rick and tells the other guy something and the two begin running up the ramp only to quickly slow down and with great difficulty until they reach the top and almost fall like Rick and Flynn did.

Davey trying to stay standing: okay who makes a ramp that long.

Flynn leaning against railing: I know right. Zell what ever happened to you?

Zell sitting:i got lost and Davey found me

Flynn: You get lost way too easily.

Zell looking annoyed: I DO NOT

Flynn: Meh

Rick ignoring Flynn and Zell and walking over to Davey: Hey. What happened to you in the sewers?

Davey: i almost got frozen by a giant ice controlling dog heartless.

Rick: You saw a giant dog too? I got chased by a giant fire one. It exploded.

Davey: at least it did not multiply when hit by anything but, ice, fire, and other ice dogs

Rick: Nope. Just breathed fire and kept getting bigger and bigger.

Davey: Sound like both of them are just pains.

Rick: Yeah. right after that I ran into Flynn. Wasn't for him I might still be down there.

Flynn from the door: We going to go in or what?

Davey: in where

Flynn and Zell stare at him in annoyance until Davey realizes he's in front of a building and he looks embarrassed.

Davey: oh uhhhh what is this place anyway and why is it massive

Flynn: I'll let Zell tell you.

Flynn goes to open the door and surprisingly finds it locked and begins pulling and tugging on it and after a few seconds quickly pushes on it which also doesn't work.

Flynn: Darn...its locked.

Rick: What do we do?

Zell: I'll take care of it.

Zell walks over and quickly punches the door with great force and after a few seconds jumps back grabbing his fist in pain and has only made a small dent in the door.

Zell: OOOOOOWWWWWW!

Flynn: Well I could have told you that wouldn't have worked.

Rick: Then how do we get in?

Out of nowhere Star Striker appears in Ricks hands and points itself at the door and begins glowing.

Rick: WOAH!

The keyblade quickly releases an energy beam from its tip and hits the door and an unlocking sound is heard and the doors swing open.

Davey amazed: cool auto unlock. What was that?

Flynn walking in: If only I had one of those.

Zell following: Meh, I loosened it.

Davey quickly follows after them and Rick after looking at Star Striker for a few seconds before it vanishes , follows them inside with the doors closing behind him.


End file.
